The fate of love
by jesshy
Summary: Semuanya berubah , setelah Tao pulang dari studinya di EXO planet/Summary gagal/YAOI/EXO OFFICAL COUPLE INSIDE! /DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : Born A Time**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The fate of love**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Pair : KrisTao/SuTao||KrisXing/SuXing||KaiSoo||ChanBaek||HunHan||ChenMin**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua unsur dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan.**_

 _ **Warnings : Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc**_

 _ **This fanfiction of YAOI FANFICTION .**_

 _ **I've told you before .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

.

1993

.

Dari dalam sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana terdengar pekikan dan erangan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati dari dalam sana . Seorang namja 'spesial' tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Bayi kecil . Namja berperawakan cantik itu tengah banyak mengeluarkan peluh nyaris diseluruh bagian tubuhnya .

Dan tepat diruang tengah rumah itu , seorang Namja -namun ia jauh lebih Manly dibandingkan dengan Namja yang tengah bertaruh nyawa didalam sana- lain pun tampak tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan dadanya . Ia sedang berdo'a , memohon kepada tuhan agar 'istrinya' dapat melewati persalinan nya dengan selamat .

Huang Hangeng . Pembisnis kaya sekaligus CEO dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di China . Awalnya ia straight . Namun entah bagaimana caranya saat ia tiba disebuah Club dikorea -ketika ia sedang ada bisnis disana- status straight yang ia pegang pun luntur seketika ketika melihat seorang Namja cantik keturunan Asli korea , Kim Heechul .

Heechul merupakan anak dari sebuah keluarga miskin dan hidup harus tanpa kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal karena sakit keras yang diderita keduanya . Menjadi anak tertua dan juga tulang punggung diantara ketiga saudaranya -Kim Jong Won atau sering akrab dipanggil Yesung olehnya , Kim Kangin dan Kim Kibum , adik bungsunya- . Karena tuntutan ekonomi yang perlahan-lahan mulai bertambah besar , apalagi gaji-nya selama bekerja menjadi Kasir minimarket dan juga pelayan disebuah Restaurant tidak memungkinkan , akhirnya dengan terpaksa Heechul mengambil sebuah jalan pintas yang bahkan akan merusak masa depannya itu . Bekerja menjadi seorang 'barang' disebuah Club malam .

Dan mungkin Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak padanya , dalam waktu satu bulan , Heechul sudah bertemu dengan Hangeng . Tanpa berfikir panjang , Hangeng dengan segera menarik Heechul kehadapan Madam Besar di Club itu ,

"Aku beli dia! Berapapun yang kau inginkan!?"

Heechul terkejut bukan main ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seorang Namja -yang bahkan Heechul akui- tampan itu dan langsung mengatakan hendak membelinya . Membeli? Bukan Menyewa seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ahjussi-Ahjussi ataupun Anak-anak sekolah hidung belang?

"Membeli?"Madam Besar sedikit terkejut dengan ungkapan menggiurkan yang terlontar dari bibir Hangeng . "Berapapun yang kau inginkan"Ungkap Hangeng lagi . Madam besar mendecak kagum dengan ucapan Hangeng , tiba-tiba seringai terkembang dari bibir Yeoja berbadan gemuk itu , "Aku ingin $100 Juta Dollar . Cast"Tantang Madam Besar . Hangeng tersenyum -lebih tepatnya ikut menyeringai . "Deal"

Awalnya Heechul amat ketakutan setelah menjadi 'milik' Hangeng sepenuhnya . Namun ternyata siluet pikiran buruknya itu salah besar . Hangeng tidak memperlakukannya layaknya 'barang' . Justru Hangeng memperlakukannya seperti seorang Putri dirumahnya yang sangat dan amat besar itu .

Sampai tiba saatnya Hangeng melamarnya . Saat sudah genap satu tahun Heechul menjadi Nyonya tanpa status didalam rumah mewah-nya . Dengan sebuah cincin didalam kotak bening berbentuk hati , Hangeng berlutut didepan Heechul yang pada saat itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah tidak percaya .

"Aku tahu ini aneh , Heechul~ , Tapi jujur , aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu . Sengaja aku membelimu dari Madam gila penjual 'barang' itu agar kau sepenuhnya terbebas dari tempat terkutuk seperti itu . Dan juga agar kau hanya akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya"Ucap Hangeng dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir tipisnya .

"A-Aku ...tidak percaya ini"

Senyum Hangeng kian mengembang mendengar penuturan Heechul .

"Would you be mine dan segera mengganti marga Kim mu menjadi Huang , Kim Heechul?"

Heechul mengangguk cepat dengan derai air mata kebahagiaan kala itu . "Yes , I do , Hangeng"

Dan tanpa perlu waktu lama , Heechul kini telah menjadi Istrinya . Hangeng memiliki terlalu banyak uang , sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah membeli apapun yang ia inginkan , termasuk rahim special yang dikhususkan untuk seorang Namja agar dapat mengandung . Harga dari rahim special itu tidak bisa dikatakan murah , justru sangat mahal . Sangat sangat mahal .

Lamunan Hangeng buyar ketika sebuah tepukan lembut mengenai bahu kirinya . "Anak anda sudah lahir tuan , dia laki-laki"Ucap seorang perawat padanya . Hangeng tersenyum lega dan mengucapkan syukur berulang kali kepada tuhan , sebelum ia mulai melangkah masuk kedalam bilik dimana Istrinya terbaring dengan lemah dengan seorang Bayi Namja lucu dipelukannya .

"Ya tuhan , dia lucu sekali"Puji Hangeng ketika sudah duduk disisi ranjang yang ditempati oleh Heechul . Namja cantik itu mendudukan dirinya , tentu dengan bayi mungil itu didekapannya . "Sangat~ , emm... chagi , kita namakan siapa anak ini?"Tanya Heechul akhirnya . "Aku bingung"lanjutnya .

.

.

TIK

.

.

Heechul dan Hangeng menatap sekeliling kamar mereka ini dengan terkejut . Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat ini . Semuanya berhenti . Jam yang seharusnya berdetak , perawat yang sedikit lagi tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu kamar mereka , ikan nemo yang menjadi hiasan diaquarium mereka pun tampak berhenti menggerakkan ekornya .

.

.

TIK

.

.

Kembali normal . Heechul dan hangeng berpandangan setelah itu segera menatap Bayi mungil mereka , "Dia memiliki power , chagi~"ungkap Heechul antusias . Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya , "Sama seperti kakeknya , Time"

"Sepertinya , aku sudah memiliki nama yang tepat untuk anak ini"Lanjutnya . "Siapa?"Heechul menatapnya penuh harap .

.

"Huang Zitao , kita panggil dia , Tao"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

2001

.

Tao sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang manis sekarang . Ia sudah mulai memasuki sekolah dasar kelas 2 . Heechul maupun Hangeng selalu bergantian untuk mengantar pangeran cantik mereka itu menuju sekolahnya . Tao kecil yang memang memiliki sifat pemalu dan juga mudah menangis itu awalnya tampak enggan untuk mencoba mendekati teman-teman barunya di kelas 2 ini .

Tetapi dengan bantuan gurunya , akhirnya iapun dapat bergaul dengan teman-temannya dengan baik . Walaupun terkadang Tao sering sekali tidak sengaja -atau terlalu ceroboh- mengeluarkan power yang ia milki , Time .

Karena hal itulah terkadang baik Hangeng maupun Heechul sendiri merasa khawatir terhadap anak tunggal mereka itu . Takut-takut apabila identitasnya -atau bahkan parahnya mereka , akan diketahui oleh orang banyak . Memang tidak ada satupun orang disekitar mereka mengetahui hal ini , keluarga Huang , memiliki 'kekuatan' special setiap anggotanya .

Contohnya Hangeng , ia dapat mengendalikan bencana alam . Dan Heechul memiliki power dalam mengendalikan pikiran orang - orang , apabila Heechul menginginkan orang itu Senang , maka orang tersebut akan Senang , dan yang mengerikan adalah , apabila Heechul menginginkan orang itu mati , maka orang tersebut pun akan benar-benar mati .

Namun , karena ingin bergabung dengan masyarakat yang biasa , merekapun terpaksa merahasiakan power mereka itu .

"Tao..."Heechul memanggil Tao dengan lembut dari dalam rumah . Tao yang sedang bermain sepeda dihalaman rumah mereka dengan teman-temannya itupun dengan segera pamit dan berlari kedalam rumahnya , "Ne Umma~ Tunggu sebentar!~"Sahut Tao berteriak . Takut-takut bila Umma-nya itu tidak mendengar jawabannya .

"Makan siang sudah siap , cuci tangan dan kaki mu , setelah itu lekas ke meja makan , Appa sudah menunggu disana , eum?"Tao kecil menganggukkan kepalanya polos . "Ne Umma"Tao segera berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dilantai satu .

Heechul berjalan menuju meja makan , menyajikan makanan didalam piring untuk Suami-nya dan juga untuk Putra mereka , Tao . "Aku akan memberi tahukan pada Tao tentang power yang ia miliki sekarang"Ucap Hangeng setelah selesai membolak balikan koran yang berada digenggamannya . Heechul menatap terkejut Suami-nya itu , "Tapi Tao kita masih terlalu kecil untuk kita beri tahu tentang Rahasia itu"

"Tapi bagaimana..." Hangeng menarik dan menghela nafas berat . "Dia sudah terlalu sering menghentikan waktu"Lanjutnya dengan nada nyaris terdengar frustasi . "Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya , chagi"Sanggah Heechul mendengar alasan dari Suami-nya itu . "Hyung~ kumohon ...aku tidak ingin keberadaan power dikeluarga kita diketahui banyak orang"Ucapnya .

"Aku juga , chagi~ tapi setidaknya jangan seperti ini , coba cari cara lain , eum? Terlalu berbahaya bila kita memberitahukan Tao kecil kita itu tentang power-nya"

Hangeng tampak memikirkan ucapan Heechul , "Kau ada benarnya juga Hyung~ baiklah aku akan memberitahukan Tao saat sudah waktunya kelak"

"Itu lebih baik..."Heechul tersenyum cerah .

Tao naik keatas kursi makan dengan wajah berseri-seri menatap Appa dan Umma-nya bergantian . "Kita makan Fried Chicken hari ini?"Tanyanya . Heechul mengangguk , "Hari ini Appa mendapat uang lebih , sayang"Ucap Heechul penuh perhatian .

"Tao..."Panggil Hangeng dengan suara bass berat khas miliknya . Tao yang sedang sibuk dan asyik dengan paha Ayam goreng kesukaannya pun menoleh cepat kearah Appa-nya . "Ne , Appa , ada apa?"Tanyanya dengan mulut berlumuran saus sambal .

Heechul hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah polos anak semata wayangnya itu , membersihkan bibir mungil anaknya itu dengan Tissue yang memang disediakan diatas meja , dan kembali membiarkan Suami-nya untuk berbicara dengan Tao . "Ada satu permintaan dan satu pemberitahuan untukmu , Sayang~"Hangeng berkata dengan nada lembut pada anaknya itu . Tidak ada yang tidak tahu jika Tao memiliki kepribadian seperti seorang yeoja , lembut dan juga sensitif .

"Apa itu Appa?"Tanya Tao antusias . Oh! sekarang lihatlah Ayam goreng itu , tergeletak begitu saja diatas piring Tao tanpa terjamah kembali oleh Namja mungil bermata Panda itu . Tampaknya Tao kecil kita sudah lupa pada mereka , bukan?

"Pemberitahuan terlebih dulu , atau Permintaan dulu?"Tanya Hangeng tampak hendak menggoda anak tunggalnya itu .

Dan hasilnya , Tao kembali duduk tenang dan berfikir . Inilah yang Hangeng sukai dari diri Tao . Ada banyak kemiripan dirinya yang melekat pada Tao . Namja mungil bermata panda itu memang berkepribadian seperti yeoja , namun jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal penting -bagi Tao seperti memilih hal ini- anak itu akan menjadi sangat serius .

Apalagi Style Tao ketika berfikir itu lucu dan imut sekali . Mengerucutkan bibir merah kecilnya , jari telunjuknya yang menekan-nekan kedua pipinya dan terakhir mata yang selalu mengedip dan juga menatap tak tentu arah .

"Bagaimana , Tao?"Tanya Hangeng setelah menurutnya sudah agak lama memberi Tao waktu untuk berfikir .

"Tunggu , Appa , aku belum bisa memutuskan!? Aku bingung.."Ucapnya terdengar frustasi . Tao kecil yang malang . Hangeng tersenyum , "Tao~ tanpa kau pilih diantara salah satu itu , Appa akan tetap memberitahukannya , bukan? Jadi tidak usah sekhawatir itu"Ucapnya menenangkan putra manisnya itu . Tao mendongak dan tersenyum cerah dengan lebarnya . "Benarkah? Yeay~!"

Hangeng terkekeh dengan pelan mendengar nada semangat dan terlalu antusias milik anaknya itu .Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari dapur pun mendudukan dirinya kembali diantara dua Namja lainnya yang ada dirumahnya ini . "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa , eoh? Kenapa Umma tidak diberitahu , eum?"

"Ini rahasiaku dan Appa , iya kan , Appa?"Tao terkikik dengan lucu mendengar nada penasaran Umma-nya itu . Heechul mencubit pelan pipi berisi milik Tao , "Walaupun kalian tidak memberitahukannya pada Umma , nanti juga Umma akan tahu sendiri"

"Baiklah~ Umma memang yang terbaik"Tao mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tepat didepan Heechul . Namja berwajah cantik itu tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari anak-nya itu . "Eung~ Appa , permintaan dan pemberitahuan apa yang ingin Appa berikan padaku?"Tanya Tao .

"Permintaannya , Appa harap kau tidak terlalu sering menjentikkan jarimu dengan memfocuskan pikiran ataupun pandanganmu , mengerti?"

"Tapi kena-"

"Tanpa pertanyaan hanya turuti , Huang Zi Tao?" Tao menunduk dalam diam dan menganggukan kepalanya paham .

"Dan permberitahuannya adalah , pada umurmu yang ke-18 Tahun , Appa akan memindahkanmu ke sebuah sekolah Istimewa"

Heechul menatap Hangeng , "Kau sudah janji tadi , Huang Hangeng..." Namja Chinese asli itu tersenyum . "Aku tahu , Hyung~"

"Lalu kenapa kau beritahukan pada Tao tentang sekolah istime-"

"Aku hanya memberikan Namja kecil dan manis kita itu sebuah teka-teki yang hanya akan dapat ia pecahkan saat berumur 18 kelak" .

Tao kecil hanya dapat memasang wajah bingungnya pada Appa dan juga Umma-nya itu bergantian . "Sekolah istimewa seperti apa?"

.

.

.

"Kalau tentang hal itu~ rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

2011

.

Tao kecil sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tangguh dan dewasa sekarang -walaupun wajahnya masih amat sangat kentara apabila sebenarnya dirinya itu cantik . Karena keinginannya , ketika berumur 9 Tahun , Tao kecil mulai memperlajari tentang beladiri dari tanah kelahirannya , Wushu . Namja cantik bermata panda itupun kini sudah dapat memperagakan bela diri itu dengan sangat piawai .

Seiring dengan bertambahnya umur Tao , semakin bertambah tua pula Hangeng dan Heechul . Walaupun kemungkinan terbesar mereka mati itu sangat tipis dan nyaris tidak mungkin . Inilah keuntungan -sekaligus dapat menjadi sebuah kerugian- bagi manusia yang memiliki power seperti silsilah keluarganya . Mereka tidak akan pernah mati . Sekalipun mati , mungkin saja itu menggunakan mantra khusus , dan juga senjata khusus . Tidak sembarang senjata .

"Tao..."Hangeng membuka suara bass-nya yang tampak mulai parau sekarang . Tao menghentikan kegiatan memotong kecil-kecil daging steak buatan tangan Heechul yang berada didalam piringnya . "Ada apa , appa?"Tanyanya . Suara Tao pun tampaknya mulai memberat sekarang , tapi , masih terdapat aksen imut didalamnya .

"Kau ingat , apa yang appa bicarakan dulu dimeja makan ini?"Tanya Hangeng .

Tao menganggukan kepalanya , "Tentang aku akan dipindahkan ke sekolah istimewa kan , appa?" Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya , "Apa kau sudah siapa untuk pindah , Tao? Letak sekolah itu sangat sangat jauh dari rumah , appa , dan juga umma"

"Benarkah?"Tao mulai menunduk sedih . Ia masih belum bisa terlalu jauh dari appa dan juga umma-nya .

Heechul keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk besar sup bayam dan menaruhnya diatas meja . Setelahnya , namja cantik itupun duduk bersebrangan dengan tempat dimana Tao duduk , "Kenapa , sayang? Kau masih belum bisa jauh dengan appa dan umma , eum?"Tanya Heechul . Tao mengangguk . "Umma tau sayang~ tapi bisakah setidaknya mencoba menjadi seorang Namja yang kuat seperti impianmu? Kau ingat sebab apa yang membuatmu sangat ahli dalam wushu kan , Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao menghela nafas panjang , "Untuk menjadi namja seutuhnya , didepan orang yang kusuka"

Heechul tersenyum . Ya , Tao itu straight . Untuk saat ini saja -mungkin . Namja bermata panda itu kini tengah menyukai teman sekelasnya , Oh Ji Yoo . Seorang gadis pencinta lukisan 3D . Ia sangat menyukai melukis , itulah mengapa Tao rela menghabiskan waktu bermainnya untuk menemani gadis itu melukis seharian penuh .

"Tao , bagaimana?"Hangeng membuka suara dan memecahkan lamunan sejenak Tao .

"Tapi , appa , bagaimana dengan gadis yang kusukai?"

"Kau baru hanya menyukainya , Tao . Kau belum mencintainya , appa sangat yakin jika kau bersekolah disekolah yang akan appa pilihkan untukmu ini , kau akan menemukan ...cintamu" Tao menghela nafas , "Baiklah~ , aku akan bersekolah disana" . Hangeng tersenyum , "Kalau begitu , siapkan barang-barang mu"

Mata panda Tao membelalak , "Sekarang?"

"Ya , sekarang . Jika hal baik akankah lebih bagus jika sesegera mungkin dilakukan , bukan?"

"Ya~"

Tao berlari kedalam kamarnya . Mengambil sebuah Tas ransel dan sebuah koper berukuran kecil . Ia memasukan barang-barang terpenting miliknya , termasuk sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bambu berwarna hijau . Tao tersenyum menatapnya , itu hadiah dari Ji Yoo , sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah selalu menemaninya melukis . Digantungnya gantungan kunci itu pada tas ranselnya . Dan segera menuruni undakan - undakan tangga , "Appa , aku siap!"Teriak Tao seraya terus berjalan turun .

"Bagus kalau begitu , appa juga sudah memanaskan mobil dari tadi , ayo~"Hangeng mengecup dahi Istrinya -heechul- singkat sebelum menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil disudut ruang makan mereka .

Tao mencium tangan Umma-nya dan juga mencium pipinya . "Aku akan merindukan , masakan , dan juga umma sendiri"Ucap Tao saat ia sedang berada dalam pelukannya dengan sang Umma . Heechul tersenyum sedih , "Jaga dirimu baik-baik , Tao-ya , umma akan merindukanmu"Ia membelai surai hitam milik Tao .

Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada sang umma , "umma , tolong berikan ini pada Ji Yoo"Tao menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang tampaknya isinya bukan hanya sepucuk surat . "Dan juga ini~"Tao memberikan sebuah gelang pada umma-nya , sebuah gelang rantai yang sangat cantik . "Itu untuk umma , aku pergi dulu eoh~ aku sayang umma"Tao berlari keluar rumah menyusul Appa-nya yang memang sudah menunggu sedari tadi .

"Hati-hati , Tao!"Heechul menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipinya . Ia terlalu merasa berat melepas Tao . Inilah yang menjadi kerugian kedua -mungkin- bagi keluarga yang memiliki power . Mereka harus menjalani yang nama-nya , Trainee , dimana mereka akan dilatih mengendalikan kekuatan mereka masing-masing tentu saja . Namun , meskipun begitu , mereka tetap akan hidup seperti orang normal lainnya -belajar , bermain dan lainnya .

Ia pun mengenakan gelang pemberian Tao pada lengan kirinya , dan menatapnya sendu . "Semoga berhasil Tao sayang~ semangat!"

"Sudah siap?"Tanya Hangeng saat melihat siluet bayangan Tao menghampirinya . Tao mengangguk , "Sudah , appa , aku sudah sangat siap"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu , cepat naik ke mobil!"Titah Hangeng .

Mobil mereka berjalan dengan perlahan dijalanan yang sudah sangat sepi . Ini sudah pukul 11.56 . Siapa yang belum tidur saat jam seperti ini , bukan?

"Kita sudah sampai"

Hangeng dan Tao turun dari mobil menghadap kearah sebuah pohon besar , kuat , kokoh namun sayang tampak sudah sangat tua sekali . "Ini apa , appa?"

"Sekolah yang appa maksudkan"

"Tapi ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah , aku hanya perlu menaiki mobil angkutan umum 5 kali dan menaiki bus 3 kali"

Hangeng menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kearah kiri dan kanan bergantian . "Tidak , Tao . Bukan disini , tetapi didunia dimana seluruh orangnya memiliki power seperti kita"

"Dunia apa itu?"

"Gerbangnya terbuka!?"

.

Hangeng memekik senang saat sebuah pusara berwarna biru tampak membesar dan membesar dihadapan mereka . Keluarlah seorang Namja yang berperawakan tampan dari dalam sana , Namja itu mengenakan baju kantoran lengkap dan juga sebuah kacamata kotak berbingkai hitam bertengger dihidungnya , "Kalian sudah disini"Ucapnya .

"Leeteuk hyung~ mohon bantuannya untuk mendidik Tao dengan baik"Hangeng menundukan kepalanya sekali tanda hormatnya pada namja yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu . "Ternyata ini~"Ucap Leeteuk . "Sang istimewa"Lanjutnya . Sedangkan Tao? Hanya sweet dropped . "Ingin kemari?"Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao .

Tao hendak meraih tangan Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya lagi , "Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu , ataupun bercontact dengan manusia ataupun appa dan umma mu dalam waktu lama . Kira-kira sampai kau benar-benar mahir dalam power mu , Zitao , bagaimana?"

Tao menghentikan tangannya sejenak -berfikir . "Bagaimana ini~?"Pikirnya kacau .

"Bagaiamana?"

"Aku.."

"..."

"Aku.."

"..."

.

.

"Ikut denganmu~"Tao segera meraih tangan Leeteuk dan sebercak cahayapun menerpanya . Tao tidak sadarkan diri . Hangeng melihat putranya dibawa masuk kedalam pusara oleh Leeteuk itupun hanya dapat diam dan membisu . Perlaha tapi pasti , pusara itu menghilang .

"Semangat Zitao , appa dan umma akan menunggumu disini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao terbangun saat merasakan sebuah bau yang tajam namun sejuk dan terasa manis masuk kedalam indra penciumannya . Ia membuka matanya perlahan , mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tangkap dengan baik . Dan Tao pun teringat satu hal ,

Dia tidak sedang berada dikamarnya -rumah .

"Kau sudah bangun , Zitao-ssi?"Sebuah suara gadis membuatnya menoleh kearah barat , tempat dimana sebuah pintu kayu besar nan kokoh berdiri . "Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis , "Diamond Lee here~ dan kau berada di SM Star Magical School sekarang ini"

"SM Star Magical School? Apa itu?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya , Zitao-ssi , intinya ini adalah sekolah khusus dan istimewa yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki power seperti kita ini"Jelasnya . "Seperti kita? Maksudmu kau juga memiliki power?"Tao terdengar terkejut mendengarnya .

Diamond -nama gadis itu- menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan perkataan Tao barusan . "Yup~ dan kau tau , aku adalah pengendali Tanaman , lihatlah" Diamond menjentikan jari kirinya dua kali didepan sebuah bunga yang menurut Tao aneh dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya . Ajaib! . Daun dan juga bunga daripada bunga itu berubah warna dan bentuk .

"Hebat!? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Maksudku bagaimana bisa daun berubah menjadi berbentuk bunga dan berwarna putih , dan bunga menjadi warna biru dan berbentuk daun? Ini luar biasa" Tao terlihat sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Diamond .

"Siapapun bisa mendapatkan power yang seperti itu , Zitao-ssi . Asalkan kita belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh , pasti akan berhasil . Dan oh- satu lagi Zitao-ssi , sebuah informasi yang sangat penting"

"Apa itu?"

"Semua namja di sekolah ini tidak boleh menyukai seorang gadis"

"Jadi?"

"Kau harus menyukai seorang Namja"

"NAMJA!? Apa kau gila , Diamond-ssi?! Aku ini Namja normal yang menyukai seorang gadis! Mustahil bagiku untuk bertahan disini , lebih ba-"

"Calm down , Zitao-ssi , aku hanya bercanda~"

Tao tampak menghela nafas berat dan kesal , "Kau sangat membuatku terkejut setengah mati , kau tahu , Diamond-ssi" Diamond terkikik geli melihat reaksi Tao yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu .

"Tentu saja tidak , bodoh . Mana mungkin ada sekolah yang melarang siswa-nya untuk menyukai seorang siswi , tapi , di sekolah ini tidak ada larangan untuk menyukai sesama jenis sekalipun , Zitao-ssi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak mengerti segalanya Zitao-ssi , aku adalah pengendali tanaman , ingat? Aku bisa menanyakan segalanya tentangmu pada tanaman itu , sekali sentuhan dari ujung dahan pohon yang kukendalikan , aku pun akan mendapatkan semua rahasiamu"

"Baiklah aku paham , tapi apa itu tidak melanggar hukum?"

"Hukum bumi dan disini berbeda , Zitao-ssi"

"Kenapa- Tunggu dulu , disini? bumi? ini bukankah masih dalam bagian bumi?"

Diamond menggeleng , "Tidak . Siapa yang bilang bahwa ini masih dibumi , eoh?"

"Lalu?"

"Kita ada di EXO planet Zitao-ssi , sebuah planet tersembunyi yang berada diantara planet Saturnus dan cincinnya .

"Ini hebat!?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali , Zitao-ssi , berhentilah memuji tempat ini , tanaman disekitarku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Oh~ bicara tentang tanaman , ngomong-ngomong bunga apa yang kau jadikan eksperimen saat bertemu dengan ku pertama kali tadi itu?"

"Bunga arnold , bunga ini sudah lama punah di bumi , tetapi saat pertama kali kemari aku takjub sekali saat mengetahui bahwa bunga ini masih tersebar banyak"

"Apa ini tempat ajaib?"

Diamond menggelengkan kepalanya , "Bukan tempat ini Zitao-ssi , tetapi kita yang membuat suasana ditempat ini menjadi ajaib" Gadis itu melihat kearah jam yang bertengger indah dilengan kirinya , jam berwarna coklat putih , dan -yang membuat Tao terkejut- itu bergambar Teddy Bear . Diamond yang merasakan bahwa Tao tengah terkejut sekarang inipun menoleh kearahnya ,

"Kenapa? Kau heran ada jam Teddy Bear di EXO planet?"Tanyanya .

"Tidak , aku tau ini adalah planet yang jauh lebih lengkap dibandingkan dengan bumi"

"aha ..lalu?"

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak kelengkapan di Planet ini , kau masih saja dan hanya mengenakan jam Teddy Bear yang sederhana seperti itu?"

"Ini hadiah dari Kekasihku~"

"Ups , maaf..."

"Tak apa , aku mendapatkan hadiah ini saat umurku menginjak 18 tahun , sama sepertimu . Saat merayakan ulang tahun ku , tiba-tiba Appa ku menarik ku kesebuah pusara , awalnya aku berontak tetapi mau bagaimana lagi , pusara itu menarik ku"

"Kau ditarik oleh pusara?"

Diamond mengangguk , "Kenapa? Bukankah kau pun seperti itu saat kemari pertama kali?" . Kali ini Tao menggeleng , "aku dengan sukarela kemari..." Diamond membelalakan matanya , "Jangan-jangan kau adalah Time!?"Kagetnya . Tao mengangguk , "Ini hebat!"Ucap Diamond terdengar berlebihan bagi Tao . "Memang nya ada apa dan kenapa bila aku Time?"

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi EXO planet akan bergabung dengan bumi dan menjadi kesatuan dari bumi , kalau tidak salah akan dikenal nantinya dengan nama Antartika , sebuah benua dibumi yang tertutup oleh salju , karena walaupun EXO planet sudah menjadi bagian dari dunia , kami -dan juga kau- tetap tidak boleh bergabung dengan dunia"

"Aku ...sedikit tidak mengerti"

"Terserah apa katamu , yang jelas kedatanganmu membawa suka cita dan mungkin juga konflik"

"Konflik? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau , aku mengetahui jalan cerita tentang EXO planet itu karena membaca ...tertulis dalam buku Wanfels milik "

" ? Apa itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya siapa itu , Duam itu adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada Siswa ataupun Siswi di SM Star Magical School yang sudah sangat mahir dalam Power-nya , bahkan dalam power yang lain , sedangkan Bora itu adalah namanya , Sunbae kita"

"Baiklah , aku mengerti..."

"Apa kau ingin melihat-lihat sekolah barumu , Zitao-ssi?"

"Tentu jika diizinkan"

"Kalau begitu ...ayo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author POV**_

.

SM Star Magical School .

Terdiri atas berbagai macam kelas dan gedung . Sangat banyak dan nyaris tidak terhitung . Namun aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat tentang kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Tao kita itu sebentar lagi .

Av. Controlea 1-9

Kelas yang mengajakan tentang bagaimana cara mengontrol power kita . Terdiri atas 5 kelas . Dan Tao akan menempati kelas ini untuk waktu yang lumayan lama -mungkin .

Oz. Tinkly 2-6

Kelas Tao tingkat kedua yang melatih menggunakan powernya dalam kecepatan seperti bernafas dan melihat .

Sangat banyak kelas yang harus dijelaskan , namun kelas terpenting adalah kelas

Ux. Latario 3-1

Kelas pengujian akhir yang akan menentukan kau berhak lulus atau tidak dalam sekolah ini .

.

.

 _ **End Author POV**_

"Sudah jelas , Zitao-ssi?"

"Ya , aku sudah jelas sekali . Lalu aku akan tinggal dimana?"

"Disebuah Dorm yang sekarang sudah ditinggali oleh 11 Namja , kau adalah yang kedua belas dan terakhir Zitao-ssi"

"Dimana letak Dorm itu?"

"Hentakan kakimu tiga kali sambari mengucap ...arleeka bie(pergi ke rumah B), akan kujamin kau akan langsung tiba disana , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Zitao-ssi , senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu , sampai jumpa"

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"arleeka duiex.."**_

 _ **(Pergi ke rumah)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slap!**

.

Diamond hilang dari pandangannya . Sekarang Tao seorang diri ditengah-tengah kerumunan para Siswa Siswi di sekolah ini . Semuanya sudah memakai seragam . Tidak berbeda dengan seragam SMU-nya , pikir Tao . Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah , setiap Siswa ataupun Siswi memiliki cincin yang sepertinya melambangkan power yang mereka miliki . Seperti cincin Diamond yang ia lihat tadi -bunga .

 **.**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap**

 **.**

 **"Arleeka bie..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Slap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong reader-ssi ^^/ perkenalkan saya author newbie di ffn , Huang Ziying . Ini fanfiction pertama yang saya publish disini , semoga saja para reader-ssi sekalian menyukainya . Sejujurnya saya sudah lama ingin memposting fanfiction ini di ffn . Tapi saya ragu dan malu karena fanfiction milik saya ini jelek sekali .**

 **Terakhir ,**

 **REVIEW nya ya ^^ Ziying bakal update kalau review nya sampai pada angka tertentu *dan itu rahasia fufufu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By :**

 **Huang Ziying.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Another World**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **The fate of love"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair : KrisTao/SuTao||KrisXing/SuXing||KaiSoo||ChanBaek||HunHan||ChenMin**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua unsur dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME . Kalau ceritanya —mungkin bisa dibilang dari imajinasi saya pribadi^^**_

 _ **Warnings : Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This fanfiction of YAOI FANFICTION . I've told you before . If you don't like Yaoi , please click Out or Close from now .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Tap!**

 **.**

Tao sekarang sudah berada disebuah tempat yang baginya tampak seperti sebuah Apartemen . Dilihat dari sini , Dorm ini memiliki 6 kamar . Berarti satu kamar diisi oleh dua orang , pikirnya . Lalu aku akan satu kamar dengan siapa , lanjutnya lagi .

Tiba-tiba pundak kirinya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya , Tao menoleh , "Apa kau , Huang Zi Tao?"Tanyanya .

Seorang Namja berperawakan manis dan cantik , berambut pirang kecoklatan , serta tinggi tubuhnya yang dapat dikatakan tidak terlalu tinggi yang membuatnya sedikit mengingatkannya pada umma-nya di Bumi berbicara dengan pelan padanya .

Tao mengangguk , "Nu-guseyo?"

"Luhan , Xi Luhan imnida . Senang berkenalan denganmu , Zi Tao" Namja cantik bernama Luhan itu menepuk pundak Tao tanda pertemanan .

Dengan kaki pendeknya , Luhan mulai melangkah kedalam sebuah kamar yang terletak paling awal dan didepan dari semua kamar didalam Dorm ini .

"Suho , ada anak baru disini"Teriaknya . Sangat melengking bahkan hingga membuat Tao harus menyumbat kedua telinganya .

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar . Menampakan seorang namja berwajah tampan dan Angelic tengah mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan . "Siapa?"Tanya singkat .

Luhan menunjuk Tao dengan dagunya , "Dia . Huang Zi Tao . Anak baru yang dikatakan oleh Sooman seonsaengnim akan tinggal dengan kita beberapa Jam yang lalu"Jelasnya .

Suho menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan kearah Tao , menatapnya dari atas kebawah dan kembali keatas tepat dimata Tao .

Suho menatap Tao , namun sedetik kemudian iapun memutuskan tatapannya pada Namja manis berwajah panda dihadapannya itu . "Time control , benar?"Tanyanya pada Tao tanpa menatap manik mata Namja itu lagi .

Tao mengangguk tanda membenarkan , "Ya , kurasa . Aku belum tahu benar tentang power yang kumiliki"

"Itulah gunanya kau bersekolah disini.."Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pembicaraan Tao dengan Suho .

"Hentikan kebiasaan buruk memotong pembicaraan orang lain mu itu , Kai" Luhan menatap tajam kearah namja berkulit Tan bernama Kai itu .

"Okay~ aku minta maaf . Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku ini"

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan . "I don't care"

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian itu , anak baru ini belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan kalian " kini Suho yang membuka suara dan membuat Luhan ataupun Kai bungkam .

Tao menatap bingung ketiganya . "Ada apa , ini?"Herannya .

"Tidak , tidak ada . Setidaknya kau harus terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini nantinya , Zi Tao"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham .

"Untuk sementara kau akan sekamar dulu dengan Xiumin hyung , letaknya kamar nomor empat dari sini , nanti saat makan malam akan kubahas tentang pembagian kamar"Ucap Suho pada Tao . Tao mengangguk .

"Tapi ...kenapa tidak sekarang saja pembahasannya?"Tao mengucap dengan hati-hati . Takut-takut jika Leadernya -kata Luhan- ini akan marah dan tersinggung .

"Tidak semua penghuni Dorm ada saat jam seperti ini , mereka suka sekali berkeliaran , seperti hewan"Raut wajah Suho berubah sangar seketika .

"M-Maaf ...aku bertanya"Tao menunduk .

Mimik wajah Suho kembali berubah Angelic , "Tidak masalah , pergilah kekamar mu"Suho melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamarnya .

Sejenak membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Tao yang kini tampak tengah hendak mengangkat tas ranselnya dan menarik koper kecil-nya menuju kamar barunya -dan namja bernama Xiumin- itu . "Istirahatlah , kau pasti lelah..."Pesannya setelahnya berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya . Tao mengangguk lagi , "Baik"

Luhan yang tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya -nomor 5- menatap pintu kamar Suho dan wajah Tao bergantian . Setelahnya namja manis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis . Tao menghampiri Luhan ,

"Ehmm... Luhan-sunbae , terima kasih bantuannya sebelumnya"Ucap Tao .

"Panggil aku Gege saja , karena kita ini sama-sama orang Chinese Zi Tao , dan sama-sama untuk ucapan Terima kasihmu tadi"Luhan tersenyum manis .

"Seperti pesan Suho sebelumnya , selamat beristirahat , Huang Zi Tao" setelahnya masuk kedalam kamar miliknya itu .

Tao pun masuk kedalam kamar nomor empat yang -untuk sementara ini- menjadi kamarnya dan namja bernama Xiumin , yang ia ketahui jauh jauh lebih tua darinya .

"Permisi.."Kepala Tao menyembul dari balik pintu , membuat seorang Namja manis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku diatas kasurnya itu terkejut dan nyaris berteriak .

"Kau mengejutkanku!?"Ucapnya dengan refleks . Tao buru-buru masuk dan meminta maaf pada Sunbae-nya itu .

"Mianhae , sunbae~ , aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Xiumin -namja itu- yang sepertinya sudah dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya itupun menatap Tao dengan tatapan lembut .

"Tidak apa-apa , aku saja yang terlalu focus membaca"Ucapnya .

Tao tersenyum atas tanggapan Xiumin .

"Kau sekamar denganku?"Tanya Xiumin terdengar semangat .

Tao mengangguk , "Tapi untuk sementara..." Raut wajah Xiumin kembali memudar .

"Kenapa harus sementara!? Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan mereka! Apalagi dengan Lay , Kris , Chen dan Sehun! Mereka menyebalkan"bibir merah ranum Xiumin mempout lucu .

Wajah manis Tao menatap bingung dengan Sunbae-nya itu , "Memangnya kenapa , Sunbae?" Tanyanya .

"Panggil aku Gege saja , Zi Tao , aku lebih suka begitu"Ucap Xiumin tersenyum . Tao mengangguk . "Mereka itu menyebalkan , selalu berurusan dengan cinta"

"Eh? Cinta?" Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya , kelak kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri"

Xiumin bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari baju miliknya . "Itu lemari mu , Zi Tao , lekas rapihkan pakaian mu"Titah Xiumin .

"Tapi Xiumin-ge , aku belum tentu akan sekamar denganmu lagi"Tao berucap pelan . Xiumin terkekeh pelan , "Maaf ...aku lupa"Ucapnya .

"Hey~ apa kau mau?"Xiumin menyodorkan Tao sebuah roti Bakpao rasa coklat padanya . Tao mengambil roti Bakpao itu dengan senyum ,

"kebetulan sekali ge~ , aku lapar"Tao memakannya dengan pelan . Sekarang keduanya tengah duduk tepi ranjang . "Ini makanan kesukaanku , Zi Tao , kalau kau menyukai apa?"

"Aku suka sekali steak ...buatan umma-ku"Ucapnya pelan . Xiumin tersenyum , "Tidak apa-apa , Zi Tao . Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa juga kok dengan suasana di sekolah ini , jangan terlalu tertekan karena tidak dekat dengan appa dan umma-mu"Ujarnya bijak .

Tao mengangguk —sepertinya disini , dia suka sekali mengangguk . "Terima kasih , ge~"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu tentang peraturan dan jadwal-jadwal yang akan kita terima? Diamond sudah menjelakannya padamu , belum?" Tao menggeleng .

"Dia hanya menjelaskan tentang jenjang yang akan kupelajari nanti"

Xiumin menghela nafas , "Gadis itu... Justru memberi tahu informasi yang tidak terlalu penting"Gumamnya .

"Eumm... Zi Tao , ada peraturan sekolah yang harus kau patuhi nantinya , peraturan itu ditempel pada kaca papan pengumuman didepan Aula lorong Perpustakaan"Jelas Xiumin . Tao menangguk mengerti .

"Dan tentang jadwal , kita hanya akan belajar 3 jam sehari , pada pukul 12.00 KST tepat sampai jam 03.00 KST sore , tentang power tentu saja . Satu lagi~ kita tidak harus selalu menggunakan power yang kita miliki setiap saat , hanya saja , ketika butuh , silahkan"

Bakpao yang dinikmati keduanya pun sudah habis . "Sudah kenyang?" Tao mengangguk . "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu , Ge? Aku memang agak sedikit lelah.." Xiumin mengangguk .

"Ayo...~" Keduanya pun berbaring diatas ranjang . Tidak perlu waktu lama , dengkuran halus dan deruan nafas teratur pun terdengar antara keduanya .

.

.

Mereka sudah tertidur .

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berperawakan tampan ala LA dan tinggi tampak tengah bermain basket dengan seorang namja yang lebih mungil darinya . Kris dan Lay . Keduanya tampak tengah beradu tentang keahlian mereka dalam mendrible bola .

"Kau pasti kalah , Kris~ , aku sangat paham bahwa kau itu tidak menyukai olahraga seperti ini . Kau hanya menyukai olahraga pembentuk tubuh saja"Lay membuka suara . Remehan tentang kemampuan Kris , namun nada bercanda sangat terdengar dari ucapannya . Kris terkekeh pelan , "Kau sangat paham aku , Lay . Kau benar . Namun juga salah dalam waktu bersamaan"

.

.

Kris men _ **shoot—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

dan _**POIN**_!

.

.

"See~ aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan amat sangat mudah" Lay tersenyum manis . "Kurasa kau benar , Dragon~"

"Jangan memanggilnya , dia akan keluar jika kau terus berkata Dragon didepanku"

"Justru itu yang kuinginkan.."

"Zhang Yixing~ Dragon hanya akan keluar jika orang itu adalah ...cintaku"

"Penjelasan . Jadi intinya aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai?"

"Entahlah"

Hening . Lay menyukai Kris . Itulah konflik yang terjadi diantara mereka . Namun sayang , sepertinya Kris tidak menyukai Lay lebih dari sahabat dekat -mungkin . Kris bersikap sama didepan semuanya . Tidak ada perbedaan . Berbeda dengan Lay , Kris adalah yang utama .

Semisalnya saja , saat hari dimana itu adalah gilirannya untuk memasak , Lay selalu akan memasakan makanan paling enak untuk Kris . Sedangkan yang lain , hanya makanan yang cendrung monoton dan selalu sama .

Sampai-sampai Sehun -magnae mereka sekaligus kini adalah kekasih Luhan- yang biasanya memakan makanan yang memang sudah tersediapun membuka mulutnya ,

"Yixing-ge , apa kau pikir didalam Dorm ini hanya ada Kris-ge saja , eoh!? Kau pikir yang lain tidak ingin makan makanan yang berbeda dari ini? Kenapa selalu Ikan dan Kimchi yang kau masakan untuk kami~ jika begini caranya , Kyungsoo-hyung jauh lebih baik daripada kau"

Magnae berambut pirang platina mereka itu bangkit dari kursi makannya sampai Kris yang menahan langkahnya . "Duduk"Titahnya saat itu . Sehun memandang remeh Kris dengan seringainya , "Kenapa , dragon~? Mencoba membela Yixing , eum? Kau menyukainya? Ungkapkanlah..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kris menggebrak meja dengan keras , membuat beberapa dari mereka bersebelas terkejut bukan main . "Apa kau bilang? Jangan membawa tentang urusan pribadi dalam hal ini , Oh Sehun!?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membawa urusan pribadi dalam hal ini , Kris? Yixing selalu memasakan kami Ikan goreng dan Kimchi selamanya! Sedangkan kau? Dia selalu memasakan makanan yang kau sukai~ dan oh! Jangan lupa bahwa kau mempunyai bangku dan juga sisi istimewa dimeja ini jika ini adalah gilirannya untuk memasak"

.

Mata Sehun perlahan berubah warna mengabu . Tanda kemarahan nya sudah pada puncaknya .

Angin mulai tampak berhembus kencang , dan disusul oleh suhu udara yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa panas ditengah-tengah mereka . Mata Kris pun sama , perlahan-lahan mulai memerah sepenuhnya . "Tutup mulutmu , magnae kurang ajar , dimana sopan santunmu pada kami berdua?"

"Berdua? Kau gila! Ada sebelas orang disini , Yifan!"

"Joonmyun~ lakukan sesuatu"Kyungsoo berbisik pada Suho yang tengah santai meniup sup ikan yang ada dimangkuknya .

"Hentikan argumen kalian jika kalian berdua mulai mengeluarkan power kalian masing-masing , ingin menghancurkan Dorm ini , huh? Sehebat apapun kalian , kalian berdua tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk mengganti semua kerusakan" Suho membuka suara dengan nada dingin .

.

.

"Aku lebih tua darimu , Joonmyun~"

"Tapi sayang sekali akulah Leader kalian disini , Dragon~"

.

.

Mereka semua bungkam dengan ucapan terakhir Suho . Sampai Lay membuka suara , "Maaf... Ini salahku , lain kali aku tidak akan membeda - bedakan pembagian makanan atas apa yang kalian lakukan .. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Chen bangkit dari bangkunya , pemilik dari power lighting itu tampak memasang wajah bosan dan acuh ,

"Aku tidak akan pernah nafsu makan jika seperti ini setiap harinya"

.

.

Lamunan Kris buyar ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar diantara mereka berdua , suara orang lain . "Aku paling tidak suka jika kalian sedang berdua . Selalu aura kesedihan yang kurasakan sangat kuat disini"

"Aku juga begitu denganmu , Baekhyun~ kau selalu menginterupsi kegiatan kami"Ujar Kris dingin .

Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya antusias , "kegiatan? Wuow! Kegiatan bagaimana maksudmu , Yifan? Bisa kau lebih menjelaskan secara lebih detail lagi?"

Lay memerah mendengar penuturan spontan Baekhyun barusan . Begitu pula dengan Kris . "Obrolan biasa , Baekhyun , tolong jangan berfikiran terlalu jauh"Lay membuka suara .

Baekhyun tertawa kecil , "Ya . Baiklah . Aku harus pergi" Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan kalimat untuk kembali ke Dorm-nya . Namun sedetik sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik pelan pada Lay ,

.

.

" _donna marradolf_ Lay- _ge , ifka maradulska vils..._ "

.

.

Lay terdiam mendengar bisikan dari alunan lembut suara Baekhyun , Namja bereyeliner dan berwajah teduh dan manis itu , ia terkejut . Baekhyun tersenyum singkat dan melambai pada keduanya .

"Aku pergi dulu , silahkan menyusul , hari sudah lumayan gelap , kalian tidak ingin dihujani oleh Air beku oleh Suho hyung dan Xiumin hyung bukan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"arleeka bie..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Slap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu , Lay? Aku kurang mendengar bisikannya tadi..."Tanya Kris setelah bayangan Baekhyun telah hilang sempurna dari hadapan keduanya .

"Tidak.. Baekhyun hanya membisikan tentang kemajuan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol~"

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu , Yixing? Aku merasa ada perubahan suasana hatimu setelah ia berbisik tadi , ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku , kah?" Lay menggeleng , "Tidak , Kris~ tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu" Kris tersenyum . "Jika benar , baguslah kalau begitu .. Lay , ingin pulang?" Namja manis itu mengangguk .

.

.

"Tentu"

.

.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"arleeka bie..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Slap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keduanya pun menghilang dalam waktu yang bersamaan .

.

.

.

" _Jangan mencintainya Lay-ge , jika kau tidak ingin tersakiti nantinya..._ "

.

.

- **oOo** -

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah berkeliling sekolah ditemani oleh salah seorang teman barunya yang sama-sama tinggal satu Dorm dengannya , Kyungsoo , Do Kyungsoo tepatnya -tentu setelah meminta izin dengan Xiumin sebelumnya .

Namja bermata bulat itu menemani Tao berkeliling dengan dalih karena ia malas berada didalam Dorm , terlalu sepi .

"Hyung~ kelas ini digunakan untuk apa?"Tanya Tao lagi saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang sangat tertutup . Jangankan melihat , kau mengintip saja pun tidak bisa .

"Itu kelas uji coba Tao , biasanya untuk uji coba harian... Jadi sewaktu - waktu kita bisa saja diuji coba disini . Yah bisa dibilang sama seperti Ulangan Harian jika di Bumi~"jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya .

"Sepertinya ketat sekali , ya? Terlihat dari ruangan uji coba-nya . Tertutup dan sangat rapat sekali"Ucap Tao .

"Dan jangan lupa penyegel power pun dipasang pada Ruangan itu ...jadi , siswa yang sedang Uji Coba tidak bisa coba-coba untuk mendapatkan 'contekan' dari luar , sekalipun dengan power yang ia miliki"lanjut Kyungsoo dan membuat Tao sedikit merasa dropped mendengarnya .

"Kyungsoo hyung~ jangan menakut - nakutiku seperti itu"Rajuk namja bermata panda itu . Kyungsoo tertawa , "Baiklah.. Maafkan aku"

"Hey~"tegur seseorang dari balik tubuh keduanya . Kontan baik Kyungsoo maupun Tao menoleh kearah belakang mereka . Seorang yeoja berpakaian seragam lengkap tengah menatap dan juga tersenyum kearah keduanya .

"Aa~ Yoomi... kukira siapa"Ucap Kyungsoo .

"Yoomi?"Tao memiringkan kepalanya -bingung .

"Dia ini adalah sepupu dari salah satu penghuni Dorm kita juga , Chanyeol~ nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya" Tao mengangguk paham .

"Siswa barukah? Dan juga penghuni Dorm B baru?"Gadis yang bernama Yoomi itu bertubi-tubi melontarkan pertanyaan pada Tao dengan nada Antusias .

"Ya , dan ...ya . Memangnya ada apa dan kenapa jika aku penghuni Dorm B yang baru?"

"Ini pasti asyik..."

"Hyun Yoomi!?"Kyungsoo tampak marah dengan Yoomi yang sedari tadi bersikap acuh padanya .

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan , "Okay~ Okay~ Calm Down Kyungsoo-oppa , jangan terlalu emosi ...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Hallo dan Selamat pada teman bermata pandamu itu , Bye."

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Yoomi telah lenyap dari hadapan keduanya . Melarikan diri dari amukan seorang Kyungsoo tentunya .

"Hallo? Selamat?"

Tao benar-benar merasa bingung . Kedatangan Yoomi langsung membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh dalam sekejap . Gadis yang bahkan tingginya tidak melewati pundaknya itu masih meninggalkan teka-teki diotaknya .

"Lupakan saja ucapan nya , dia memang sama 'gila'-nya dengan sepupu nya yang tinggal di Dorm kita itu"Kyungsoo menasehati . "Otakmu akan membeku dalam hitungan menit jika kau memikirkan ada dan apa yang dikatakan gadis tadi itu"

Tao mengangguk paham , "Baik hyung~ aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi"

"Hey , Zi Tao~ kau ingin makan siang?"

Tao menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan pandangan berbinar , "Hyung~ bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku lapar sekarang?"Tanyanya .

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan , "Entahlah , padahal power ku bukanlah yang berhubungan dengan pikiran , tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kau saat ini sedang lapar saja"Ungkap Kyungsoo .

"Kalau benar kau lapar lebih baik kita segera pergi ke Kantin sekolah sekarang , aku tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak-banyak power -ku hanya untuk membawamu ke UKS nantinya -karena pingsan kelaparan- "Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda .

Tao mengangguk semangat .

"Mmmm... Hyung~ apa disini jika makan harus membayar?"

"Tidak . Karena pemilik sekolah ini sudah memiliki uang yang lebih dari kata 'cukup' , jadi ia tidak memerlukan uang dari para Siswanya"

"Jadi begitu..."

"Tao"

"Hm?"

"Boleh kuperingatkan kau?"

"Memperingatkan tentang apa , Hyung~?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kris , salah seorang dari penghuni Dorm kita"

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik ... Kau tidak perlu tahu~ karena hanya aku yang tahu akan hal ini-Yup!? Kita Sampai!?"

"E-Eh?! Sudah sampai!? Cepat sekali?" Tao terlihat terkejut . Tentu saja , bagaimana bisa kau berada disebuah tempat yang berbeda gedung dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit . Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ,

"Aku tadi sempat menghubungi Kai sebentar , dan juga meminta pertolongannya untuk menteleport kita agar lebih cepat sampai dan tidak membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga"

"Cepat cari tempat duduk , aku yang akan memesan , kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku belum tahu menu apa-apa saja yang ada disini"

"Menu disini sama saja dengan di Bumi , Zi Tao"

"Baiklah kalau begitu , aku pesan Steak dan juga cola"

"Oke.."

"Aku akan menunggumu dibangku dipaling ujung didekat jendela , Hyung"

"Baik"

.

.

Tao segera duduk dibangku yang sudah ia tentukan pada Kyungsoo tadi dengan tenang . Ia memandang kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu . Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya ,

"Permisi.. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tao menoleh dan sedikit terkejut . "S-sebenarnya boleh , hanya saja , bangku itu sudah ditempati oleh temanku"Namja bermata panda itu terbata .

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk , "Baiklah~ aku akan duduk dibangku yang lain"

Tao menahan lengan gadis itu sejenak , "T-tunggu.. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Oh Ji Yoo , kau bisa memanggilku Ji Yoo ...dan kau?"

"Huang Zi Tao ...panggil aku Tao"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis menatap Tao , "Salam kenal , Zi Tao"

.

.

"Salam kenal ... Ji Yoo"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Ternyata respon cukup positif tentang fiction abal ini okeh jadi saya lanjutkan .**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **.**

 **Tertarik untuk REVIEW kembali?:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By :**

Huang Ziying.


	3. Chapter 3

Is the another work of the "Chocolatecake"

Title :

"The fate of love"

Pair : KrisTao/SuTao||KrisXing/SuXing||KaiSoo||ChanBaek||HunHan||ChenMin

Disclaimer : Semua unsur dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan.

Rating : T

Genres : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Type : Chapter

Warnings : Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc

Summary : Semuanya berubah sesaat setelah Tao -pemilik dari kekuatan Time itu- pulang dari sekolahnya di EXO planet .

This fanfiction of YAOI FANFICTION . I've told you before . If you don't like Yaoi , please click Out or Close from now .

This my first Yaoi fiction , hope you like it.

The Fate Of Love

Chapter 3 : A Girl

Happy Reading

-oOo-

Tao tampak tengah tersenyum ramah kearah seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu , Oh Ji Yoo . "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu , Zi Tao-ssi , aku akan mencari tempat duduk yang lain saja"Ji Yoo berlalu pergi dari hadapannya , -yang anehnya membuat Tao sedikit mendesah kecewa .

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba sedetik kemudian memandang heran kearah Tao seraya meletakkan nampan pesanan namja bermata Panda itu .

"Hey Zi Tao~"Kyungsoo memanggil Tao berkali-kali dan juga berulang-ulang . Tapi aneh , Tao sama sekali tidak menggubris . Anak ini melamun berlebihan , pikir Kyungsoo geram .

"HEY!~ HUANG ZI TAO!?"Seketika seluruh siswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka pun berlari dengan cepat mencoba menjauhi Kantin yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan porak poranda oleh Kyungsoo , -terlihat dari mata namja imut itu yang mulai membiru sempurna , sampai sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan 'kegilaan' yang nyaris saja terjadi .

"Kyungsoo hyung? Kapan kau datang?"

Kyungsoo menarik dan menghela nafas berat bersamaan , mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang beberapa saat yang lalu mulai hilang kendali . "Sejak kau melamun..." Ia pun duduk kembali pada bangku nya dan memakan makanannya dengan 'ganas' penuh emosi .

"Eumm... Kyungsoo hyung~"

"APA!?"Sahut Kyungsoo tidak bersahabat .

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya ..tapi bisakah Hyung memakan makanannya dengan perlahan-lahan , kau nyaris saja mengotori seluruh sisi mejamu , Hyung~"Tegur Tao sopan . Kyungsoo tersenyum , "Baiklah..."

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan , pikirnya . "Oh ya , Zi Tao , ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba saja melamun seperti batu? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik baru saja terjadi?"Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran . Sepertinya Namja bermata bulat kita itu sudah sepenuhnya lupa dengan apa yang ia nyaris lakukan tadi .

"Aku bertemu seseorang , Hyung!~"

"Biar kutebak ...yeoja?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yakin . Tao mengangguk semangat . Kyungsoo menghela nafas , "Siapa?"

"Oh Ji Yoo"Jawab Tao .

"Apa? Oh Ji Yoo?" Tao mengangguk lagi . "Memangnya ada apa , Hyung?~"

"Apa kau tahu , Zi Tao , dia nyaris tidak pernah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara , Tao . Jangankan berbicara , tersenyum pun gadis itu tidak pernah melakukannya . Mendengar dia berbicara dan bertemu dengan mu tampaknya itu sedikit patut diragukan"

"Tapi aku sungguh , Hyung~ sebelumnya dia hendak duduk dikursi yang sedang kau duduki saat ini , tapi aku berucap dengannya kalau bangku itu sudah ditempati , dia tersenyum , memperkenalkan diri dan pergi" -pertemuan yang singkat . Tao tampak tidak bersemangat ketika mengucapkan kata 'pergi diakhir kalimatnya pada Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya , "Gadis yang aneh... Kenapa hanya denganmu saja dia seperti itu?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya , "Seperti itu bagaimana maksudmu , Hyung?"Tanyanya . "Ramah dan tampak membuka diri.."

Kyungsoo melihat arloji disaku seragamnya , "Sudah jam 11.12 , Tao-ya . Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu , ne?"Kyungsoo hendak mengucapkan kalimat sebelum Tao memotongnya terlebih dahulu . "Kau mau kemana , Hyung?" Oh! Kita nyaris melupakan bahwa Tao kita ini sangat takut sendirian , bukan?

"Aku ada janji dengan Kai bertemu dengannya di Laboratorium , sudah dulu ne Tao-ya , maaf~ jika bertemu dengan Kai itu harus tepat waktu . Bye , Tao"

"Tapi H-hyung..."

Tap! Tap! Tap

"Arleeka leubi..."

Slap!

Kyungsoo pun sudah berteleport dengan cepat dari hadapan Tao . Namja bermata panda itu tampak berfikir sejenak , "Kai Hyung yang kutemui didalam Dorm saat pertama kali datang tadi dan Kyungsoo Hyung? Mereka... BERPACARAN!?"Tao menjerit dengan sangat amat kencang dalam pikirannya . "T-Tapi mereka , Namja dan Namja , bagaimana bisa-"

"Diamond-ssi..."

"Ne? Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tao mengangguk , "Tentang berhubungan sejenis itu"

"Ah~ tentang itu... disini dan dibumi itu berbeda , Zi Tao-ssi . Di planet ini ... Namja dan Namja itu sudah biasa dan justru sangat wajar , Tapi Yeoja dan Yeoja tetap dilarang disini , sama seperti bumi . Dan , Oh! Iya , Zi Tao ... Sebenarnya disini , seluruh siswa dan siswi sudah ada putusan Pasangannya masing-masing... Termasuk aku dan juga Kau"

"E-Eh? Aku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku baru saja tiba disini beberapa jam yang lalu , Diamond-ssi"

"Kalau tentang hal itu , jangan kau tanyakan padaku , ne.. karena aku sendiripun sedikit merasa heran . Mungkin saja kedatangan kita kemari itu sudah takdir atau mungkin sudah direncanakan oleh orang tua kita sejak dulu... mungkin"

"Baiklah... ngomong-ngomong tentang pasangan , kau sudah memiliki pasangan kah disini Diamond-ssi?"

Diamond terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng , "Aku tidak punya . Dan tidak akan"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tao sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Diamond . Gadis yang aneh , pikirnya . Saat ini orang-orang tengah sibuk mencari pasangan hidup dan dia ...justru menjauhinya , tentu saja aneh bukan .

"Karena namja yang kusukai sudah digariskan dengan yang lain dan apa kau tahu , dia digariskan dengan sejenisnya..."Diamond tersenyum kecut menatap mata dark milik Tao .

"Namja dengan Namja?" Diamond mengangguk .

"Ahaha... Baiklah kita sudahi pembicaraan ini , hal ini membuatku canggung dan sedikit merasa sedih kembali"Diamond tersenyum manis . Dari telapak tangannya mekar setangkai bunga yang Tao sebenarnya tidak tahu jelas bunga apa itu . "Bunga apa itu?"

"Ah ini?~"Diamong menatap bunga yang ada ditelapak tangannya dengan tatapan lembut . "Ini bunga Roses EXO Planet , cantik bukan?"

"Bunga Roses? Sungguh? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat bunga yang seperti itu di bumi"

"Tentu saja , karena ini hanya tumbuh di planet Saturnus dan juga EXO , dan Zi Tao-ssi , kau tentu tahu arti dari bunga Roses bukan?"

"Yup sangat!? Itu sangat mudah Diamond-ssi..."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Sepotong ingatan perbincangannya dengan Diamond saat tidak sengaja bertemu dilorong Dorm mereka pun memutus ucapannya seketika . Disini , Namja dan Namja itu tidak dilarang . Justru Namja dan Yeoja itu dianggap sudah sangat langka . Dan ingat , Yeoja dan Yeoja itu dilarang .

Tao nyaris saja pingsan jika mengingat hubungan sesama jenis itu diperbolehkan diplanet ini . Seketika kekagumannya sudah runtuh total . "Apa aku kembali saja ke Dorm , ne? Tapi disana terlalu sepi... aku kurang suka keheningan"Tao berucap pelan .

"Ah~ apa disini ada ruang bela diri?"Ia menanyakan pada siswi yang kebetulan saja lewat didepannya . Kalau samar-samar sebelumnya Tao membaca name-tag yang dikenakannya , Tiffany .

"Ada , ucapkan saja kata uljie ort..."Ucapnya . "Atau jika kau tidak ingin menggunakan power mu , kau bisa berjalan menyusuri lorong itu"Tunjuk gadis bernama Tiffany itu . "Kau tinggal membaca arah-arah yang tertera dalam petunjuk dilangit-langit saja"Lanjutnya . Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya . "Terima kasih banyak"Ucapnya . Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya membalas setelahnya kembali berlalu pergi kearah tujuannya sebelumnya .

"Uljie ort..."

Tidak terjadi apa-apa .

"E-Eh? Kenapa tidak berteleport? Apa aku salah mengucapkan kata? Atau ada yang kurang?"Pikir Tao . "Ah~! Benar..."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Uljie ort..."

Slap!

-oOo-

"Hey Suho~"Seseorang tampak duduk dengan santai diatas sofa dalam kamar milik Suho -orang yang masih sibuk tidur dengan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya . "Hey!? Kim Joonmyun!? Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku , kah?"

Suho dengan cepat membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan segera bangkit duduk diatas kasurnya langsung menatap lawan bicaranya itu . "Aissh... memangnya ada apa , Luhan-ge? Aku sedang lelah , Michael saem memberikan ku Ujian 'lumayan' banyak selama beberapa hari ini . Dan hal itu nyaris membuat otak ku menjadi sup , kau tahu? Jadi biarkanlah aku beristirahat..."

"Aku kemari karena ingin memastikan saja , Joonmyun . Apa benar kau akan membuat mereka berada dalam satu kamar?"Luhan menatap harap cemas kearah Suho . Dan namja berwajah Angelic itu hanya menganggukinya saja . "Tentu ...aku ingin tahu , seberapa besar mereka saling mencintai"Tatapan Suho kosong dalam sedetik setelahnya .

Luhan menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa mimik Suho mulai menyuram sekarang . "Maaf..." Akhirnya Luhan pun membuka suara . "Bukan maksudku membuatmu menjadi suram dan sedih seperti ini" Suho tersenyum . "Tak apa , ge . Lagi pula ini bukan karena perbuatanmu" Luhan memutar bola matanya , "Kau terlalu baik untuk Namja sepertinya , Suho~"Ucap Luhan dengan nada merendahkan .

Suho tersenyum tipis , "Tapi anehnya , kenapa aku bisa mencintainya saat First love sign , eum , ge?"

"Maaf aku masuk tanpa izin ...tapi yang jelas aku merasa turut sedih"

"Kapan kau sudah ada disana , Chen?"

"Kira-kira sejak kalian memulai pembicaraan tentang Namja yang disukai oleh Suho hyung , mungkin"

Luhan menghela nafas lega . "Syukurlah kau yang masuk kemari"

"Tentu saja , kalian harus bersyukur , hanya kita berdua saja yang mengetahui perihal hal itu , bukan?"

"Cukup" Suho sedikit berteriak . "Kalian membuatku merasa pusing"Lanjutnya .

Luhan mendekat kearah Suho . "Kau baik-baik saja?" Suho mengangguk kecil . "Ya"

"Hey , Luhan-ge , cepatlah kembali kekamar mu , kau tidak ingin ketika Sehun mencarimu dikamar tidak ada dan malah menemukanmu didalam kamar Suho hyung , bukan?"Chen mengingatkan pada Gege tertua kedua-nya dalam Dorm ini . Mengingatkannya jika namja manis bermata dark choco itu adalah kekasih dari salah satu Poker face sekolah mereka , Oh Sehun .

"Aku masih ingin berbincang dengan kalian"Tolak Luhan . "Dan kami berdua kah yang harus diberi ocehan lumayan pedas oleh magnae yang tidak merasa bahwa dirinya magnae itu , Luhan hyung? Salahkan kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja yang tidak banyak memiliki ekspresi wajah itu"Chen berucap dengan nada bercanda . Suho dan Luhan terkekeh pelan .

"Baiklah aku pergi~" kali ini Luhan keluar melalui pintu kamar , tidak menggunakan power-nya seperti saat ia pertama masuk sebelumnya .

BLAM

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memendam perasaanmu itu , Hyung?" Chen membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar Suho . Namja berwajah Angelic itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat , "Entahlah , Chen , sulit sekali rasanya . Kau pikir melupakan seseorang itu semudah membalik telapak tangan , kah?"

"Bukan begitu . Aku hanya lelah melihatmu seperti Angel dan Leader jika didepan semuanya , tetapi dibelakang mereka semua kau hanya debu , yang hanya dengan hembusan nafas saja bisa bertaburan dan tak berharga . Aku lelah melihat keberpuraan mu itu , Hyung~"Ucap Chen . Suho tersenyum , ia berbaring dikasurnya dengan tengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh Symbol dari Power nya sendiri , Water . "Aku sudah pernah satu kali jujur padanya , Chen , itu pun karena paksaan kalian berdua , dan hasilnya kau tahu sendiri , bukan?"

Chen terdiam . "Dia ...menyukai Namja lain"

Suho tersenyum , "Dan mengetahu hal itu langsung dari bibirnya itu jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan memendam perasaan ku sejak awal , Jongdae~ , terkadang berbicara bohong lebih baik dibandingkan kita berbicara jujur"

"Baiklah , cukup!? Intinya kau tidak dapat melupakannya , benar?"

"Lagi pula kita ini satu Dorm dengannya , bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya dengan begitu saja , Chen"

"Akhiri pembicaraan ini . Otakku lelah berargumen dengan orang keras kepala seperti mu ini , Hyung . Ngomong-ngomong malam ini , siapa yang bertugas memasak makanan?"

"Dia..."

Mata Chen membulat . "Apa? Dia? Cih , lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sekarang , aku berani bersumpah jika dia yang memasak , makanan tidak akan enak rasanya , begitu pula dengan suasana meja makan , tidak seperti saat Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo yang memasak"

"Jangan kemana-mana , malam ini aku ada pengumuman pembagian kamar , dan juga memperkenalkan penghuni baru Dorm kita"

"Penghuni baru? Ah~ Time control? Dan mengatur pembagian kamar , lagi?"

"Yup~ jadi kau ada kesempatan untuk satu kamar dengan , Minseok hyung"

"Kecilkan suaramu , Suho!? Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka mendengarnya , bukan?"

"Ya... Baiklah"

"Aku pergi dulu . Berbicara denganmu membuatku ingin bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi seluruhnya sekarang"Chen keluar dengan cepat dari hadapan Suho . Namja berwajah Angelic itu hanya menatap sendu kearah pintu kamarnya , tidak lama ia terkekeh kecil , "Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan , ya?"

Ia pun kembali tidur .

-oOo-

Kris tampak berjalan dengan santai diiringi lagu yang juga tampak bernada lambat dari earphone I-pod miliknya . Banyak gadis-gadis dijalanan yang ia lewati olehnya berteriak histeris memanggil namanya , dan jangan lupakan reaksi-reaksi berlebihan lainnya , seperti pingsan mungkin . Bagi seorang pemilik power dragon hal seperti ini sudah sangat lazim terjadi .

Hal itulah yang justru membuat Kris merasa amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan seorang gadis . Baginya , seorang gadis itu membosankan dan terlalu banyak bermanja , tetapi pengecualian untuk First love -nya . Gadis keturunan Korean yang sejak pertama mereka bertatapan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengannya .

Tapi naas , ia adalah kekasih dari salah seorang temannya , Kim minseok . Dan jangan lupakan pula bahwa dia ternyata juga adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang Kim Joonmyun , musuh Kris , seseorang yang apabila Death book sungguh-sungguh ada ia akan menuliskan nama Namja itu dihalaman pertamanya , dengan bertinta merah .

"Yo~ Wufan!?" Suara bass berat dan serak terdengar dari arah belakang Kris . Tak perlu menoleh , ia sudah terlalu sangat hafal dengan suara Sahabatnya sendiri , Chanyeol , lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol . Namja yang 5cm dibawahnya itu merangkul pundak Kris dengan kencang , "Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini , Phoenix?"

"Aku? Sedang mencoba membuat tubuhmu memendek 10cm sampai 15cm mungkin"Jawab Happy Virus itu sekenanya . Memamerkan senyuman 5 jari dan tidak berdosa miliknya . "Hal bodoh"

"Oh , Kris , kau sudah dengar dengan pesan Telepathy dari Luhan Hyung? Time Control sudah datang.."Ucapnya . Kris mengangguk , "Ya . Aku tahu"

"Kenapa hanya itu? Tidak ingin mencoba melihatnya kah? Mungkin saja dia Uke yang dapat menggantikan posisinya disini"Chanyeol mengarahkan terlunjuk tangan kanannya kearah salah satu bagian tubuh Kris , tepat dimana hati -perasaannya- terletak . Kris menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol risih ,

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu , Phoenix , aku paling tidak suka jika disentuh" Ucap Kris dengan logat dingin khas miliknya . "By the way , i does not touch you Duizzang!? I'm just raise my finger , listen?"

"Shut up! Aku malas berdebat dengan orang banyak berbicara denganmu" Ucap Kris sakartis . "Haha... Bersyukurlah bahwa kau itu adalah Sahabat ku , Kris , jika aku tidak mengingat hal itu , mungkin saja saat ini atau mungkin sejak dulu diantara kita berdua sudah terjadi pertumpahan darah , kau tahu itu?"

Kris tersenyum -sangat- tipis . "Sorry . Aku tidak terbiasa bersikap manis pada siapapun , sekalipun itu Ayah dan Ibuku sendiri"

"Ya... Ya... I don't care"

"Hey~ flame" Panggil Kris . "Hmm?" Respon Chanyeol yang masih tetap focus pada I-phone miliknya . "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun saat ini?" Namja pemilik power fire milik Phoenix itu mendadak meninggalakan I-phone-nya dan dengan menggebu menatap kearah Kris , -atau lebih tepatnya tatapan berbinar . "Kau tahu? Aku dan Baekkie sudah melakukannya"

Otak Kris berhenti berkeja selama beberapa detik sesudah sebuah kalimat yang terlontar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol . "Kau? Baekhyun? Kau dan Baekhyun? Apa!?" Kris terkaget . "Aku dan Baekhyun melakukannya , Duizzhang"

"Itu menjijikan"

"Tapi menyegarkan pikiran kau , tahu?"

"Berhenti membicarakan hal ini , aku mual"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh . Ia pun melirik sejenak Jam tangan yang setia bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya . "Kris , ini sudah sore , lebih baik kita segera kembali atau Dua Manusia pemilik power yang berhubungan dengan Air itu menyerang kita berdua"

"Ya baiklah ...ayo kita pulang"

"Ayo!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Arleeka bie..."

Slap!

-oOo-

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gunung-gunung yang tinggi menjulang penyempurna daripada pemandangan indah nan asri milik Sekolah EXO planet ini . Malam mulai menyelimuti . Seluruh Siswa sudah diharuskan kembali pada Dorm masing-masing , pengecualian untuk Siswa yang memiliki kepentingan dan juga izin atau suruhan dari Guru masing-masing .

Dorm B .

Sebelumnya adalah Dorm yang sepi dan sunyi kini sudah menjadi amat teramat sangat ramai . Seluruh penghuninya sudah lengkap sekarang . Mulai dari Suho , Lay , Kris , Sehun , Luhan , Baekhyun , Chanyeol , Chen , Xiumin , Kyungsoo , Kai dan terakhir jangan lupakan penghuni baru mereka Tao .

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan sedang memakan popcorn itu pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur . Menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok pembatas antara dapur dan juga ruang makan ,

"Yixing hyung , apa kau sudah selesai dengan makannya?"Tanyanya . Tentu saja , Baekhyun sangat merasa lapar saat ini . Saat Breakfast dan Lunch di Kantin ia tidak bisa melakukannya .

Salahkan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menemani namja Tiang itu untuk menerima pelajaran tambahan karena ia tertangkap basah sedang melukis dibelakang bukunya . Yixing menggeleng dan tersenyum , "Sayang sekali belum , Baekhyun... Tunggulah sebentar lagi , makanan akan segera siap"

"Oh tuhan , Hyung , tidak bisakah kau memasaknya lebih cepat? Rasanya aku sudah akan mati kelaparan sekarang , Dan OH! kita lupa dengan penghuni baru kita , bukan? Seharusnya saat makan malam ini ia akan memperkenalkan diri , jadi oleh karena itu lekas selesaikan , ne Hyung?"Pinta Baekhyun setelahnya berlalu kembali duduk disebelah Chanyeol .

"Yixing..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Yixing yang sedang memotong-motong tomat menjadi dadu-dadu kecil , "Suho hyung~ , ada apa? Kenapa tidak kau tunggu saja dimeja makan , sebentar lagi makanan akan siap-"

"Apa kyungsoo bisa membantumu memasak agar lebih cepat?"Potong Suho cepat . Lay terdiam , tidak biasanya Suho seperti ini , ia selalu sabar jika menunggu masakan para member yang mendapat giliran memasak . Itulah mengapa Suho mendapat Nickname 'Angel' dari mereka semua .

Lay menggeleng kecil , "Tidak perlu , Hyung , aku tinggal menuangkannya dalam mangkuk saja" Suho mengangguk , "Baiklah kalau begitu"Namja berwajah Angelic itupun berlalu pergi kembali ke meja makan . Lay memandang punggung Suho dengan tatapan sendu , tidak biasanya Angel-nya itu seperti ini .

Ia tampak mengacuhkan Lay .

"Makanan sudah siap..."

Mendengar teriakan Lay , semua member tanpa terkecuali pun mulai satu per satu berdatangan menduduki meja makan secara berkeliling . Mereka semua tampak sangat lapar , Breakfast dan juga Lunch yang diberikan saat istirahat tadi belum cukup mengenyangkan mereka yang lelah karena harus berlatih mengasah power mereka terus menerus . Mereka butuh asupan tambahan dari dalam Dorm masing-masing .

"Hari ini kita makan apa , Lay?"Tanya Xiumin . "Hari ini aku memasakan kalian masakan France , seperti spagetti , pizza dan nachos ini"Lay menunjukan satu per satu makanannya dengan senyum . Semua mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makanan pilihan masing-masing .

"Hey~ ngomong-ngomong dimana anak baru itu?"Kai membuka pembicaraan sambari mengunyah beef steak france-nya dengan lahap . "Kurasa masih didalam kamar"Jawab Xiumin , yang tentu saja teman satu kamar dengan Tao -untuk sementara ini . "Biar aku panggilkan"Tawar Chanyeol dan bangkit dari duduknya .

Semua penghuni Dorm kembali larut dalam kesunyian seusai kepergian Chanyeol menuju kamar Xiumin-Tao yang letaknya memang agak berjauhan dari meja makan .

"Aku akan kembali mengubah pasangan dalam satu kamar"Ucap Suho .

Semua penghuni Dorm terkejut , terutama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja keduanya tersedak nachos yang keduanya tengah makan saat ini .

"Mengubah pasangan , lagi?"Tanya Sehun tidak percaya . Suho mengangguk dan menumpukan dagu-nya diatas punggung tangannya . "Ya"

"Tidak bisakah , Tao tetap satu kamar denganku?"Xiumin membuka suara . Tampaknya ia adalah orang yang paling merasa keberatan disini .

"Tidak bisa . Maaf , Hyung~"Suho menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tenang . Xiumin menghela nafas panjang . Tanda ia sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Leader mereka itu . Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar Xiumin .

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Zi Tao ...kau didalam?"

"Ya . Aku disini"

"Keluarlah , semua penghuni Dorm tengah makan malam saat ini . Kau juga harus memperkenalkan diri"

Cleck

Pintu terbuka . Menampakan Tao yang kini tampak imut mengenakan piyama tidur bergambar panda - panda kecil dan kantung bagian sisi piyama itu adalah berbentuk kepala panda . Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawa nya dengan sekuat tenaga . Tao benar-benar seperti anak kecil , pikirnya .

"Aku sudah siap . Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama , eumm...-"

"Park Chanyeol , Chanyeol"

"Ah ya , Chanyeol hyung.."

"Baiklah ayo kita segera ke meja makan , kurasa mereka akan menghabiskan makanan jika kita tidak lekas kesana" Tao mengangguk . Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dulu , dan Tao mengekor dibelakangnya .

"Ah~ Chanyeol , kau sudah kembali?"Ucap Baekhyun senang . Apalagi ditambah ada seekor -seorang- anak panda yang tampak tengah mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol , membuat senyum Baekhyun makin merekah . Ia sangat suka hal imut .

"Hey , Zi Tao~ duduklah disini..."Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disisi kanannya -sisi kiri sudah terisi oleh Chanyeol sekarang . Tao mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kursi yang dimaksud Baekhyun sebelumnya . "Karena semua sudah disini , aku akan langsung mengumumkan siapa akan sekamar dengan siapa sekarang."

"Sabarlah sebentar , Suho , tunggu semua selesai makan"Lay membuka suara . "Kami semua sudah selesai makan . Cepatlah selesaikan pembagian kamarnya"Chen menimpa ucapan Lay . Sedangkan namja yang memiliki power Healing -Lay- itu hanya menunduk setelahnya .

"Setuju tidak setuju . Baekhyun kau satu kamar dengan Lay kamar 1 , Kai kau dengan Chen kamar 2 , Xiumin hyung kau dengan Kyungsoo pada kamar 3 , Chanyeol kau dengan Kris pada kamar 4 , Tao kau dengan Luhan hyung pada kamar 5 , dan terakhir aku satu kamar dengan Sehun pada kamar terakhir 6"

"Yo! What's up here~ Kim Joonmyeon? Apa salahku hingga aku harus satu kamar dengan poker face kedua kita itu , huh?!"Chanyeol tampak protes harus berbagi kamar dengan Dragon mereka itu . "Aku tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan jika aku satu kamar dengannya"Kris pun membuka suara .

"Kalian itu berteman baik . Siapa yang tidak tahu , huh?" Chanyeol dan Kris mengangkat bahunya malas .

"Sepertinya pembagian kamar kali ini lebih adil"Kyungsoo membuka suara . "Ya . Kau memasangka Uke dengan Uke , Seme dengan Seme , itu sangat membantu kami , Suho"Baekhyun tersenyum manis . "Tapi ini menyiksaku..."Kai menatap Kyungsoo seduktive dan mendapat deathglare dari pemiliki power Earth itu .

"Aku senang bisa satu kamar dengan , Kyungsoo"Xiumin , hyung tertua mereka pun sudah setuju dengan keputusan ini . Jika Suho dan Xiumin sudah memutuskan , jangan berharap kau dapat beragumen merubah sesuatu itu menjadi yang lain , jika masih ingin hidup .

"Baik . Semua sudah setuju . Kembali ke kamar masing - masing"

Semua penghuni Dorm mengikuti perintah Suho . Walaupun terdengar jelas diantara mereka tampak menghela nafas dengan berat dan kesal karena tidak menerima pembagian kamar ini mungkin . Terutama Kai sepertinya , ia Seme yang terlalu mesum jika harus berjauhan dari Kyungsoo .

Pengecualian Kris dan Suho yang masih tetap duduk dikursi makan masing-masing . Keduanya yang memang duduk bersebrangan sejak awal , saling bertatapan , "Kenapa kau membaginya seperti itu? Tidak biasanya."

"Aku tidak ingin Dragon sepertimu selalu satu kamar dengan penghuni baru~~"

"Kau selalu memintaku melihat sifat mereka biasanya"

"Tao . Aku sudah tau jelas sifatnya , jadi tidak perlu"

"Cih , menjijikan . Bersikap berbeda dengan bocah panda , huh , Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Berhenti mengurusiku , Kris . Lebih baik kau segera kembali kedalam kamar , sebelum Hyper Chanyeol sudah memporak porandakan kamarmu itu""Aku akan pergi. Tanpa kau perintah"

Kris melangkahkan kaki panjang dan jenjang nya menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol . Suho mengusap wajahnya , dan menunduk , Chen yang sebelumnya sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya tampak keluar kembali untuk sekedar mengambil segelas air .

"Kenapa tidak membuatnya satu kamar seperti rencana awal mu , huh?"

"Entahlah."

"Masih terlalu berat melepaskannya , kah?"

Suho mengangguk .

"Bodoh . Kau diperalat oleh cinta"

"Aku pun tidak menginginkannya , Jongdae"

"Sudahlah . Aku terlalu muda untuk membahas hal-hal seperti ini . Dan kau tahu , Hyung~ , terima kasih sekali kau tidak membuatku satu kamar dengan Xiumin hyung , dan lagi , lebih terima kasih aku satu kamar dengan Kai . Jangan salahkan aku jika DVD player kamarku tidak berhenti memutar Blue Film . Mengerti? Aku pergi."

Suho terkekeh pelan , dan kembali terdiam menerawang kosong kearah langit-langit dapur mereka . Tapi sedetik setelahnya Suho sudah berada dalam kamarnya bersama Sehun yang tampak sedang memainkan I-phone nya focus .

"Hai Hyung~"Sapanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-Phone nya .

"Magnae tidak sopan"

"Mian . Aku sedang Level tinggi saat ini"

"Game?"

Sehun mengangguk ringan .

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi tidur lebih dulu"

"Ya , Sleep Well , Hyung"

"Ya."

-oOo-

"Tidak aku sangka kita akan satu kamar , Tao"Luhan membuka suara . Tao yang sedang merapihkan pakaiannya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan bersahabat Luhan . "Ya . Kau benar ge , kau orang pertama yang kutemui di Dorm ini , dan kau pula orang yang menjadi teman tetap satu kamar denganku"Ucap Tao . "Tidakkah ini terlihat seperti takdir , Zi Tao?"Canda Luhan . Tao terkekeh pelan , "Mungkin saja jika kau bukan milik Sehun-ssi , ge"Ucap Tao . "Hey! Hey! Kau tahu dari mana aku berpacaran dengan nya , hum?"Tanya Luhan .

"Kyungsoo hyung , ia sudah nyaris menjelaskan semuanya tentang Dorm ini padaku"Jelas Tao . "Tunggu dulu! Apa benar telingaku menangkap kata nyaris dalam kalimat mu , Zi Tao? Memangnya apa yang kurang? Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menjelaskan sesuatu tidak tuntas"Ujar Luhan . Tao tersenyum , "Aku tidak tahu sebab nya mengapa , tapi ini tentang hal Kris-ge , Kyungsoo hyung bilang aku harus menjauhinya , tidak boleh mendekatinya , memangnya ada apa? Apa memang seperti itu peraturan di sekolah ini?"Tanya Tao polos .

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya . Namja berwajah manis itu mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Queen size miliknya dengan santai . "Memang ada benarnya perkataan Kyungsoo itu , Zi Tao . Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya . Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menjauhinya" Tao memiringkan kepalanya lugu dengan pandangan bingung kearah luhan , "Tidak boleh mendekatinya , tapi juga tidak boleh mejauhinya? Lalu aku harus bagaimana pada Kris-ge yang bahkan aku pun belum mengenalnya itu , ge?"

Luhan tersenyum , "Kris atau lebih tepatnya Wu Yi Fan , adalah Leader kedua diantara kita . Dia memiliki sifat yang tampaknya sangat keterbalikan denganmu , Zi Tao . Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa Kyungsoo melarangmu mendekatinya . Tapi perlu kau tahu , aku kurang setuju jika kau harus menjauhinya . Kris itu kesepian"Ungkap Luhan dengan nada sedih . "Kesepian? Bagaimana dia bisa kesepian sedangkan didalam Dorm ini saja sudah ada 10 orang -sebelum adanya aku- , ge?"

"Karena banyak yang tidak suka dengan sifatnya dan juga jalan cintanya , Zi Tao"

"Jalan cintanya? Hey!? Apakah di planet ini diperbolehkan orang asing mencampuri urusan pribadi kita kah , ge? Kenapa sejak awal aku disini , semua terasa asing dan aneh?"Tanya Tao kesal . Luhan terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Tao . "Aku pun tidak paham benar dengan itu . Yang jelas kau harus berteman dengannya , Zi Tao . Jangan terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo yang satu itu , Namja pemilik power Earth itu memang terkadang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu"Jelas Luhan membuat kebingungan Tao sedikit banyak telah berkurang .

Tao mengangguk paham , "Baiklah ge , aku tetap akan bersifat friendly pada Kris-ge"Ucapnya . Luhan mengangguk , perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menidurkan dirinya dan menggelungnya dalam selimut tebal miliknya . "Aku sudah mulai mengantuk , ge?"Tanya Tao melihat gelagat Luhan tersebut . Luhan mengangguk , "Ya . Aku sudah sangat mengantuk . Sebelumnya aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang banyak sekali dari Song's saem , aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pola pikir guru yang satu itu , kenapa dia hanya memberikan tugas yang sangat berat hanya padaku saja , heum?"Luhan mempout kan bibir-nya lucu .

"Dia menyukaimu , Luhan-ge"Ucap Tao dengan kekehannya . Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Namja pemilik kantung mata seperti panda yang sedang menatap Televisi dengan serius itu . "Hey~ kau bilang dia menyukai ku? Pfftt... ahaha kau lucu sekali , Zi Tao , bukankah Diamond sudah menceritkana segalanya padamu , eoh?" Tao mengangguk . "Tetapi Song's saem kan adalah seorang guru , bisa saja Song's saem mengubah Destiny nya , kan?"

Sejenak Luhan terdiam mencoba memikirkan penuturan Tao barusan . Namun sedetik setelahnya Luhan kembali terkekeh dibuatnya , "Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu , Zi Tao , kau pikir kepala sekolah Sooman akan mengizinkan orang-orang masuk kedalam ruangannya? Itu mustahil"Ujar Luhan . "Apa yang tidak mungkin , Luhan-ge? Bisa saja Song's saem itu menyelinap masuk , kan?" Luhan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat .

"Aku sudah mengantuk , jangan bicara lagi"

"Ya baiklah , Luhan-ge , selamat tidur"

"Ya . terima kasih"

Drrtttt Drrrttttt Drrrttttt

Handphone Tao bergetar . Dengan cekatan Tao membuka penutup Handphone berbentuk panda nya itu dan melihat isi pesan yang diterimanya ,

ooOOOoo

From : xxx

Ini aku Xiumin , Tao zi , kau sudah tidur kah?

ooOOOoo

Tao terkekeh pelan mengetahui siapa kah pengirim short message yang baru saja ia terima . Awalnya Namja yang sangat hebat dalam melakukan bela diri Wushu ini takut jika orang yang memberikannya message itu adalah orang jahat . Namun ternyata pemikirannya 100% salah besar , bukan .

ooOOOoo

To : Xiumin-ge

Tidak , ge . Aku belum tidur . Entah kenapa aku belum merasa mengantuk .

ooOOOoo

Tao menunggu balasan Xiumin sejenak . Tak lama balasan yang ditunggunya pun sampai .

ooOOOoo

From : Xiumin-ge

Tidurlah , Zi Tao . Kau tidak ingin sakit , bukan? Bocah panda?

ooOOOoo

"Bocah panda? Sejak kapan Xiumin-ge seperti itu? Mustahil"Ungkap Tao seraya bersiap berbaring diatas kasurnya . Ia pun berbaring dengan santai , awalanya ia hanya berbaring saja , namun ternyata tak lama ia pun tertidur .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Is the another work of the "Chocolatecake"

Title :

"The fate of love"

Pair : KrisTao/SuTao||KrisXing/SuXing||KaiSoo||ChanBaek||HunHan||ChenMin

Disclaimer : Semua unsur dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan.

Rating : T

Genres : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Type : Chapter

Warnings : Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc

Summary : Semuanya berubah sesaat setelah Tao -pemilik dari kekuatan Time itu- pulang dari sekolahnya di EXO planet .

This fanfiction of YAOI FANFICTION . I've told you before . If you don't like Yaoi , please click Out or Close from now .

This my first Yaoi fiction , hope you like it.

The Fate Of Love

Chapter 4 : New School

Happy Reading

-oOo-

"Sedang apa kau disini Baekhyun?" Byun Baekhyun namja pemilik power Light kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan santai dihalaman belakang Dorm mereka pun menoleh kearah sumber suara . "Ah... Kyungsoo , tidak , aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu disini"

"Malam hari seperti ini? Kau yakin ? Apa kau ada masalah , heum?"Tanya Kyungsoo . Baekhyun menggeleng . "Tidak . Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin duduk disini sejenak"

"Sepertinya nyaman" Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun . "Benar! Ini nyaman"Ucapnya semangat . "Kyungsoo..." Panggil Baekhyun . "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku melihat Lay hyung masih dengan Kris"Ucap Baekhyun . Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang berada dibelakangnya , diikuti Kyungsoo . "Lay... dia masih tidak menyerah kurasa"

"Apa Kris tahu tentang perasaannya?"Tanya Baekhyun . Kyungsoo menggeleng , "Kris terlalu cuek untuk mengetahui hal itu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas . "Aku tidak suka mereka berdua" Kyungsoo terkekeh . "Bukankah sejak kau pertama kali kemari pun kata itu sudah kau ucapkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Aku sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya , Baek" Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang bertengger indah dilengan kirinya . "Pukul 01.00 pm , sepertinya besok kita akan terlambat masuk , kurasa"

"Aku memang berencana akan membolos"Ucap Baekhyun . Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat , "Kau selalu seperti itu semenjak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol , dengar , kalau saja kalian berdua tidak saling mencintai mungkin sudah sedari dulu aku menjauhkanmu dengan Namja urak-urakan itu , sebenarnya dia tidak cocok sekali dengan sikapmu"

Baekhyun me-mehrong-kan lidahnya . "Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini , Hyung , besok giliran siapa yang memasak?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak ,

"Kalau tidak salah Chen"

"Jongdae? Petir kita..."Kekeh Baekhyun . "Ssstttt... kau tidak boleh menghinanya jika kau tidak ingin menjadi sumber daya listrik baru nantinya"Peringat Kyungsoo .

"Ya kau benar... Dia itu kejam" Tawa Baekhyun dan diiringi tawa Kyungsoo makin mengeras saat itu .

.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakan dirinya . Langit-langit yang awalnya gelap pun perlahan-lahan mulai kembali berwarna . Tao . Namja panda itu masih saja bergelung didalam selimutnya . Memang mereka belajar dimulai sejak pukul 12.00 KST nanti . Tapi ayolah , tidak bisakah Namja manis kita itu bangun lebih awal .

Tao menggerejap-gerejapkan matanya , mencoba menyesuaikan pupil matanya untuk menerima cahaya ketika ia membuka mata . Diliriknya Jam meja berbentuk panda yang menghias meja nakas disisi kasurnya . Pukul 06.40 pm . Masih pagi sekali , pikir Tao .

Walaupun begitu , Namja panda itu ternyata tetap bangun dan perlahan-lahan berjalan kearah kamar mandi , matanya masih tertutup setengahnya . Takut-takut jika ia tidak perlahan berjalan maka ia akan mendapat 'ciuman' pintu kamar mandi tepat dihidungnya nanti .

Kurang lebih 6 menit berlalu , akhirnya Tao pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi , lengkap dengan rambutnya yang basah berbau aroma strawberry favorite-nya , dan juga berpakaian seragam Sekolah-nya lengkap .

Tao melihat sebuah gumpalan besar diatas kasur Queen size yang terletak tepat disamping kasurnya . Kasur milik teman satu kamarnya , Luhan ge-nya . Sepertinya ia belum bangun , terlihat dari selimutnya yang sekarang tampak berbentuk seperti kepompong itu .

Seperti yang kita ketahui , Tao adalah anak yang baik dan polos , ia pun berinisiatif membangunkan Luhan .

"Luhan-ge , bangunlah , matahari sudah terbit , ge "Ucap Tao dengan senyum . Luhan menggeliat-geliat dan tampak -sepertinya- menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mau bangun .

"5 menit lagi , eomma..."Rancau Luhan . Tao terkekeh . "Baiklah jika kau masih ingin tidur , ge , aku pergi dulu" Tao melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari dalam kamarnya . Ia berjalan menuju dapur , mengambil segelas air putih , sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya sejak semalam .

"I Love You..."

"Ya ... Ya ... I Love You too , tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu padaku? Aku sedang menonton televisi , Channie"

Sebuah suara yang nyaris saja membuat Tao tersedak minum yang baru saja ia teguk . Dengan langkah seperti seorang penguntit . Ia sedikit mengintip kearah ruang TV . Dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang focus menonton Televisi namun tampak Chanyeol disisinya yang sibuk memeluknya dengan posessive .

Apa kalian ingin tahu ekspresi Tao saat ini? (O-O) . Ia sangat terkejut . Wajar saja sebenarnya , ia baru saja tinggal di Planet lain ini selama 3 hari . Dan ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa menyukai sesama jenis di Planet ini diperbolehkan , tentu tidak mudah bukan . "Zi Tao hyung..."Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan 'mengintip' nya . Mati aku , batin Tao ketakutan . Dengan cepat Tao menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya dan ,

Cup~

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

4 detik ...

5 det-

"ASTAGAAAA~!"Tao refleks mendorong sosok tubuh yang baru saja berada dihadapannya itu . Sosok tersebut pun tidak kalah kalutnya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu . Ia hanya menatap kosong lantai keramik Dorm mereka itu . Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta para penghuni Dorm yang lain pun sesegera mungkin pergi kearah dimana suara berisik itu berasal .

"Ada apa kalian ini ribut-ribut?"Kyungsoo membuka suara . Ia masih terlalu mengantuk jika disuruh berpisah dengan ranjangnya . Matanya pun masih tertutup rapat . "Kenapa kau berteriak Zi Tao?" Kali ini Chen . Tao menatap Chen dengan tatapan 'tolong-aku' . Dan Chen hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung . "Dan Oh Sehun ? Sedang apa kau duduk dengan tatapan kosong dilantai begitu?"Tanya Luhan .

Ia membantu Sehun yang bernotabene Namjachingu-nya itu berdiri . Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tampaknya tidak gatal , "Mau kubantu?"Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao . Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut kaget bukan main , terlebih Luhan . Tao meraih uluran tangan Sehun dan bangkit dari duduknya . "Terima kasih"Gumamnya . Setelah itu namja imut bermata panda itupun berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kamarnya dengan Luhan dan menguncinya .

"Aissshh... kalian ini , hanya terjatuh saja membuat seisi Dorm terkejut" Kai membuka suara . Ia menguap lebar dan kembali kekamarnya , begitu pula dengan yang lain . Luhan menatap Sehun , "Sehunnie? Ini benar kau , bukan?"Tanyanya . Sehun mengangguk , "Tentu . Memangnya ada apa , Hannie Hyung?"

"Kau yang biasanya sangat cuek terhadap orang lain mau membantu Zi Tao , berdiri?"Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan curiga . Sehun terkekeh kikuk , "Tidak apa-apa , Hyung~ . Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbuat baik pada penghuni Dorm baru"Sehun berdalih . "Tapi saat aku pertama kali datang kemari , kau tidak berbuat sebaik itu padaku , bahkan kau selalu selalu memasang Poker Face mu"Ungkap Luhan .

"Sudahlah Hyung~ lebih baik kita segera minum bubble tea-nya , aku sudah membelikanmu juga"

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam bantalnya . Berteriak-teriak dengan amat sangat kencang -beruntung teredam oleh bantal . "Itu first kiss ku..."Ucapnya lirih dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi , "YA! Kenapa pula dia -Sehun- harus berada dibelakangku!"Jeritnya .

"Dan parahnya lagi..."Tao memasang mimik wajah ketakutan dan jijik sekarang , "Aku berciuman dengan Laki-laki!?" Tao berguling-guling diatas kasurnya dengan frustasi . Tunggu! Aku berciuman dengan Sehun? Bukankah dia kekasih Luhan hyung? ASTAGA! Tuhan~! Ini GILA! . Batinnya menjerit .

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Zi Tao... Aku ingin masuk"Terdengar suara Luhan dari balik pintu kamar . Tao yang masih dengan pikirannya sendiri itupun tidak mendengar suara Luhan yang kini terdengar tampak menjerit . "Huang Zi Tao!? Buka pintunya! Aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu!"Jeritnya sambari berulang kali mengetuk pintu .

"Astaga~ bagimana jika Luhan hyung membenciku? Dia kan orang pertama yang menjadi temanku disini -setelah Diamond tentunya, aku tidak ingin mempunyai musuh"Ucap Tao sambari menggembungkan pipinya lucu .

"Zi Tao~ buka pintunya , kumohon!?"

"Aku baru saja 3 hari disini , kenapa kesialan sudah menimpaku berulang-ulang!? Aishhh... Luhan hyung tidak akan memaki-maki aku , kan? beruntung dia tidak tahu hal ini , tapi bagaimana jika Sehun yang menceritakannya pada Luhan hyung?"

"Zi Tao.. , ayolah~ aku harus bersiap-siap sekolah!"

"Luhan hyung~"

"Ada apa Sehunnie?"

"Tolong aku!?"

"Kenapa , heum? Ada yang mengganggumu kah?"

Sehun mengangguk , "Penghuni baru , teman sekamar mu itu"

"Maksudmu Tao?" Sehun mengangguk lagi . "Memangnya ada apa , Sehunnie?"

"Aku digoda dan dicium olehnya , tepat dibibir"

"APA!?"

"TIDAK!"Teriaknya . Tao menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kemungkinan kelicikan yang akan Sehun ucap pada Luhan . "Tidak... Tidak... Itu tidak boleh terjadi"

"Huang Zi Tao!?"

"Tidak!"

"HUANG ZI TAO! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!?"

-oOo-

11.15 pm

Seluruh siswa dari SM Magical School tampak mulai berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing . Berbeda dengan Tao . Ia masih tampak santai saja berjalan menuju kelasnya , walaupun dengan memegang kepalanya dengan kesakitan -akibat pukulan keras dari Luhan karena tidak membiarkan namja manis itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka . Namja bermata panda itu berjalan sendirian , sampai ia melihat siluet seseorang didepannya , "Lay-ge" Panggil Tao berteriak dan setengah berlari kearah Object yang ditujunya .

Lay , merasa namanya disebut -atau lebih tepatnya diteriakkan- oleh seseorang itupun menoleh . "Zi Tao..~"gumamnya . Tao yang sudah sampai dihadapan Lay itupun tersenyum senang , "Annyeong Lay-ge , kita satu Dorm tapi kita belum berkenalan secara langsung bukan?"Tanya Tao polos . Lay menganggukan kepalanya canggung dan tersenyum -membuat dimple dikedua pipinya terlihat dengan jelas .

"Annyeonghaseyo , Huang Zi Tao imnida . Tempat dan tanggal lahirku yaitu Qingdao , Shandong , China pada 02 mei 1993 , dengan tinggi badan 183 -mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa bertambah- . Aku keturunan Chinese-Korean . Aku suka sekali dengan Panda , barang-barang yang bermerk Gucci , Ice Cream , Strawberry , dan juga minuman Starbucks Coffee"Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan polosnya . "Kalau Lay-ge?"Lanjutnya .

Lay yang mendengar Ucapan polos Tao hanya sweat dropped sejenak , sedetik setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan . Polos sekali anak ini , pikirnya . "Ne , Annyeonghaseyo Zi Tao , Zhang Yixing imnida , kau bisa memanggil ku Lay-ge seperti yang biasa kau lakukan"Jawabnya .

Tao mengangguk semangat , "Eum~"

"Zi Tao , sepertinya aku harus bergegas , Chi saem -guru dikelas ku- tidak akan mentoleransi Siswa asuhan nya jika terlambat masuk kelasnya sedetik saja setelah kedatangannya . Aku pergi dulu" Dengan cepat Lay berlalu pergi dari hadapan Zi Tao .

Tao hanya memandang Lay dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu . "Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal sendirian.."Ucapnya . "Tak apalah~ aku pun ingin pergi ke Perpustakaan sebentar"Ucap Tao setelah melihat Jam tangannya , dan waktu masih menunjukan pukul 11.30 . Dengan langkah perlahan Namja yang memiliki power Time itu menyusuri lorong sekolah . Atau lebih tepatnya lorong perpustakaan .

"Sepertinya itu papan peraturan sekolah ini"Ucap Tao setelah mata panda nya menangkap bayangan sebuah papan besar berwarna putih yang tertempel dengan kokoh disisi dinding pintu masuk perpustakaan Sekolahnya itu . Dengan langkah riang ia mulai mendekatinya dan membacanya dengan saksama ,

SM MAGICAL SCHOOL RULES

1\. All students must already be present in each class before 12 pm

2\. All students must wear a full uniform and also the power of each ring

3\. Classes will begin each day at 12 pm and ends at approximately 3 or 4 pm

4\. Not to be noisy , when the lesson is in progress

5\. Must not use force, if not in the state required

6\. Should not damage school property -exemption if you can replace the entire loss

7\. Graduation exam or assignment will be carried out once every 1 year, whereas a routine exam will be held every week or once a month

8\. Barred from the room when the teacher is not interested or has received permission from the teacher

9\. Not littering

10 . Any student who does not focus on the subject will be given extra lessons after the lesson

11\. Should not do mischief

Another regulation will you know yourself personally later. Please follow the rules. If there are one or Students who violate the student, it will be subject to punishment .

Signed, Principals

Lee Sooman

Tao memangut-mangutkan kepalanya . Beruntung ia pandai berbahasa inggris . Jika tidak? Oh! Jangan berharap Tao akan melirik papan peraturan itu sedetik pun . Dilihatnya jam besar yang tergantung bebas langit-langit lorong. Perpustakaan ini . Pukul 11.48 pm . Dan Tao terkejut setengah mati karena nya . "Ya Tuhan!~"Dengan kaki jenjangnya , Tao pun berlari menyusuri lorong perpustakaan sekolahnya itu , yang terkenal karena , panjangnya .

11\. 53 pm .

"Aissshhh... Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan"Tao mengumpat dalam hati . Ia terus berlari sekuat tenanga . Bukan Huang Zi Tao apabila dapat menyerah dengan mudah begitu saja hanya karena waktu . Setelah perjuangan yang memakan waktu 5 menit itu pun , akhirnya Tao tiba pula dikelasnya . Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka pintu kelas , "Permisi..."Suara Tao benar-benar manis .

Dengan langkah pelan Zi Tao pun memasuki kelasnya . Ia berdiri di depan kelas . Bermaksud memperkenalkan dirinya -walaupun guru yang akan mengajar belum ada didalam lokal . "Hello everybody , my name is Huang Zi Tao . You can call me , Zi Tao or just Tao . I'm come from Earth . Nice to meet you all " Tao membungkukan tubuhnya memberi Hormat pada seisi kelas .

Siswa siswi yang ada didalam kelas itu terdiam , banyak diantara keterdiaman mereka itu adalah karena wajah Zi Tao . Mereka -nyaris semua- mengira Tao adalah seorang gadis . "Hey~ kau seorang gadis?"Celetuk salah seorang dari Siswa yang ada didalam kelas tersebut . Tao menggeleng terkejut , "Bukan . Aku Namja"Bantahnya . Sejenak kelas itu hening , namun sedetik kemudian terdengar gelak tawa yang sangat kencang diantara mereka . "Kau adalah Namja?"Kali ini suara yeoja yang membubuhi ucapan Namja tadi . "Apa kau yakin?"

Wajah Tao memerah . Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya , tapi apa , justru mereka makin gencar menghina Tao . "Sungguh~ aku benar-benar pria"Tao menggembungkan pipinya . Dan seisi kelas pun ricuh karena nya . "Kau jelas-jelas wanita!"Jerit salah seorang gadis yang lain disana . "Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dapat dikatakan pria"Celetuknya lagi . Dan hasilnya adalah seisi kelas setuju dengan pendapatnya .

Tao menjadi bahan ejekan satu kelas , sedetik sebelum pintu kelas terbuka-

BRAK

-dengan kasar dan menampakan lima orang namja tampan yang masuk kedalamnya . Seluruh siswa membeku sejenak , termasuk Tao . Matanya menggerejap-gerejap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat . Mereka adalah teman-teman satu Dorm nya . Aku satu kelas dengan mereka? Wah! Sungguh beruntungnya aku . Pikir Tao .

Tapi tiba-tiba saja mata Tao menangkap dua bayangan yang belum ia kenal diantara kelima namja tampan yang memegang gelar Seme dan satu Dorm dengannya itu . Suho? Oh ayolah , dia adalah Namja Angelic yang dia temui tadi pagi bersama Luhan gege nya . Chanyeol? Umm... kalau benar perkiraan Tao , dia adalah namja yang menjemputnya saat Makan malam tiga hari yang lalu bukan? Kekasih baekhyun-hyung .

Sebenarnya Tao agak kaku , ragu , malu dan takut bercampur menjadi satu jika mengingat Namja yang satu ini , Sehun , Namja yang tadi pagi merenggut First Kiss miliknya . Sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut merenggut , tapi apaboleh buat , Tao sudah terlanjur tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan kejadian tadi itu bukan? . Dan dua Namja terakhir yang tidak Tao ketahui itupun memandangnya dengan dua tatapan lain .

Namja -yang Tao lihat mengenakan cincin bersymbol lighting itu- menatap Tao dengan pandangan bersahabat . Dan Namja yang lain -yang Tao ketahui bernama Kris , dan kini tengah mengenakan cincin bersymbol flight- kini tengah menatap Tao dengan tajam . Yang Tao sendiri pun tidak tau arti dari pandangannya tersebut .

Keempat dari lima Namja yang sukses membuat kelas yang sebelumnya berisik karena 'memuji' seorang Huang Zi Tao membeku pun mendekati Namja pemilik power Time itu . Salah seorang dari mereka -Chanyeol- tidak segan-segan merangkul pundaknya bersahabat .

Sementara Suho , Chen dan Sehun hanya mengelilingi keduanya saja -walaupun Sehun masih merasa sedikit canggung berdekatan dengan Tao- . "Hello , dear "Ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa tepat ditelinga Tao . Membuat keempat teman lainnya terkejut bukan main karena nya . " Welcome to your new class , having fun here , okay? I will protect you-"

"from them" potong Suho menatap Angelic kearah 'Teman-teman' sekelasnya . Chanyeol hanya melongo mendapati ucapan bernuasa hero miliknya dipotong dan di-hak milikkan telak oleh Suho . Dengan pandangan kejam sebisa yang ia mampu , Chanyeol pun berucap kesal pada Suho , "Aku hendak mencoba menjadi pahlawan disini"

"Sayang sekali kesempatanmu hilang sudah , Park Chanyeol"

"Itu karena diambil oleh mu!?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku melaporkan hal ini pada kekasih cantik pemilik power light mu itu , bukan? So , shut up , dude!"

Chanyeol bukam , dan mengerucutkan bibirnya . Oh tuhan! Apakah namja berambut merah yang kini tengah ditutupi oleh topi itu tidak menyadari tatapan menjijikan tengah menghadap kepadanya . Apakah ia sama sekali tidak bisa peka? .

Kris yang sedari tadi bungkam pun perlahan-lahan mendekati Tao , sedangkan Tao , ia mulai berjalan mundur -rangkulan Chanyeol pun dengan cepat ditepisnya- .

"Jadi kau yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao mengangguk polos . Kris menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali lagi keatas , tepat dimanik mata hitam milik Tao . Sadar atau tidak , berlahan-lahan kedua pipi panda itupun memerah tanpa diperintah . Kris yang melihatnya terkekeh halus . Perlu kuulangi? Kris? Wu Yi Fan? Terkekeh? Oh GOD! Apakah Namja bernama Tao itu memiliki power selain Time? Penebar cinta misalnya .

"Hey kenapa kau malu?"Bisik Kris yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Tao .

Tao menunduk dalam . Ia merasa sangat malu saat ini . Entah mengapa bertatapan dengan Kris membuatnya merasa sangat senang dan bergetar secara bersamaan . Ia melayang! .

"A-Aku tidak malu!"Bantah Tao dengan bodohnya . Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya , "Kurasa itu mustahil , terlihat dari cara bicaramu yang dapat kukatakan gugup itu . Terlihat kalau kau malu padaku"

"Aku Normal!"Tentang Tao . Kurasa , lanjutnya dalam hati . Sepolos apapun Tao tentu ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan seorang Kris , bukan? . "Apa kau yakin akan hal itu , Mr. Huang?"Tanya Kris . Tao mengangguk . "Kalau begitu temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah saat istirahat makan siang nanti , ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

Tao mengangguk pasrah . "Baiklah"

"Sudah selesai terdampar ke dimensi yang lainnya , Kris? Tao?"Suara -yang Tao kenal dengan- Suho menginterupsi pembicaraan nya dengan Kris . Kris yang berjarak hanya satu jengkal dari wajah Tao itupun mulai menjauhi namja bermata panda tersebut . "Cepat duduk kalian berdua!"Titah nya .

Kris dan Tao pun beriringan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing . Bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya Tao tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia dan Kris berbicara , Chanyeol , Chen , Suho , dan err... Sehun sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing , eoh!? . Tao duduk disebelah seorang gadis , dan Kris , siapa yang perduli . Tidak! Calm Down , Guys , aku hanya bercanda mengenai itu . Dia -Kris- duduk disebelah Chanyeol tentu saja .

"Hey , dude , apa kau err... Menyukai Tao?"Tanya Chanyeol setelah Kris sudah stand by disebelahnya . Kris menatap datar Chanyeol -khas dirinya , "Menurutmu?"

"Ya . Dan apa itu benar?"

Kris berfikir sejenak , "Kurasa begitu"

"Hey~! Didunia ini jika kau diberi sebuah pertanyaan maka jawabannya hanya ada dua pilihan , Ya dengan alasannya apa , dan Tidak juga dengan alasannya apa? Tidak ada pilihan Kurasa begitu , Wu Yi Fan?"Protes Chanyeol . Siapa suruh dia sudah terlanjur penasaran bukan .

"Aku belum yakin , itu saja alasanku"

Dan Chanyeol terdiam karenanya .

-oOo-

Pelajaran pertama Tao hari ini adalah tentang bagaimana Cara Mengeluarkan Power Saat Dibutuhkan , dan hasilnya adalah para Siswa yang ada didalam menguap karenanya . Ayolah~! mereka -pengecualian untuk Tao- sudah pernah mempraktikkan nya dan mungkin bahkan selalu menggunakannya . tampak acuh dengan tingkah Siswanya yang sudah terlanjur itu .

Dengan berbekal kepala botak dan kacamata hitam tebal -khas orang dungu- yang menutupi pupil matanya yang berwarna orange terang , yang menurut seluruh Siswa dan Siswi di sekolah ini membosankan , tampak cuek saja dan terus mengajar . "...dengan ucapan - ucapan singkat tersebut..." Kata-kata nya tertelan keributan murid saat itu . Tao yang tengah mencoba mendengarkan sedikit merasa terganggu , atau mungkin banyak?

Ia adalah yang paling newbie disini . Dia butuh pengajaran , setidaknya teory dari guru nya , bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menggunakan power nya itu . "Hey~"sebuah tepukan halus mendarat dibahu kirinya . Tao menoleh , "Aku belum berkenalan denganmu , bukan? Aku Kim Cheonsa"Tegur gadis yang menjadi teman sebangku Tao itu ramah . Ia berbicara dengan nada biasa , tidak berbisik seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman Tao dulu saat masih dibumi . Atau memang karena lah gurunya?

Karena tidak ingin terlalu pusing , Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu . "Apa kau -sama sekali- belum bisa menggunakan power mu , eoh?"Tanya Cheonsa dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya . Tao menggangguk , "Ya . Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah pernah tidak sengaja mencoba power mu saat dibumi"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang ku tanya , apakah kau pernah melihat orang-orang terdiam secara tiba-tiba saat kau bermain atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya?"

Tao tampak berfikir sejenak dan menganggukan kepalanya . "Ya . Dan memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana itu terjadi?"

"Karena aku memfocus kan pikiranku dan menjentikan jariku dua kali dengan keras dan mimik wajah serius"

"Dan Gotcha! kau menemukan cara agar dapat mengeluarkan power mu sekarang , Huang Zi Tao" Tao melongo . Hanya itu? Mustahil .

"Tidak mungkin"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kenapa sangat mudah sekali menggunakannya"

"Nothing impossible , Zi Tao . Kau hanya harus berusaha . Itu saja . Tidak perduli itu mudah ataupun sulit , paham?"

"Aku paham.."Tao mengangguk polos dan kembali menatap kearah penjelasan dari .

Lonceng berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring . Membuat -yang sedang menulis sebuah mantra dipapan tulis- menghela nafas berat , " Collecting the task , i don't want to know you're done doing it or not , Just put it on my desk 2 minutes from now, Excuse me " hendak melangkah menuju pintu utama kelas itu sebelum seorang siswa mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ingin bertanya , " I don't know the tasks you give , , because too noisy here"

Sudah dapat ditebak . Tao-lah si'penanya ' tersebut . membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum menatap Tao yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos . "Kau anak baru , bukan?" Tao mengangguk . "Baiklah , khusus untukmu , tugas itu ditiadakan" Seisi kelas terkejut karenanya . "APA!?"

"Bagaimana bisa bersikap seperti itu pada kami!?"Jerit salah seorang Siswa berbadan gemuk .

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik , ketika aku mengajar , apakah ada yang memperhatikan kecuali anak baru itu?"Tanya tajam dan menusuk . Hening . Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan Siswa-Siswi itu . "Tak ada jawaban? Maka kuanggap tak ada protes" bayangan pun sudah menghilang dibalik persimpangan lorong .

"Anak baru itu hebat sekali , saja takluk dengannya"

"Dia memiliki banyak Feromon"

"Apa dia penyihir?"

Cibiran singkat dari Siswa-Siswa yang sama sekali kekurangan pekerjaan , apa guna mereka mempergunjingkan Tao -yang bahkan Namja itu sendiri tengah hendak berjalan kearah kantin . Sampai sebuah lengan menepuk pundaknya , "Tao-hyung..."

Sehun .

"Aku minta maaf soal emm... tadi pagi"Ucapnya ragu-ragu sambari menggaruk belakang kepalanya , yang bahkan Tao pun tidak tahu apabila itu sungguhan gatal atau tidak . Tao tersenyum , "Gwaenchana Sehun-ah , lagi pula kau tidak sengaja , bukan?"Ucap Tao . Walaupun kau merebut First Kiss-ku , tapi mau bagaimana lagi , sudah terjadi . Batin Tao .

"Sebagai permintaan maafku , maukah kau Lunch dengan ku , Hyung?"

"E-Eh? Bagaimana dengan Luhan-ge?"

"Ah , iya! Kau benar"

"Apa!? Jadi kau melupakannya"

"Entahlah , jadi kau mau?"

"Asalkan Luhan-ge disini dan makan bersama kita . Aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Luhan-ge"Jelas Tao polos pada Sehun . "Kau kan kekasihnya" Sehun mengangguk . "Jadi begitu , ya . Ya . Baiklah , aku pergi dulu Hyung , bye"

"Ya . Bye"

Tao teringat janjinya pada Kris . Ia pun berjalan menuju belakang sekolah .

"Kris?"

TBC

13 Desember 2014


End file.
